A 'Ruff Deal
by Katty 'Taco' Kisses
Summary: '"I'm just gonna make a deal with ya." Brick looked Blossom in the eye. "If you can show us how being a superhero is somehow 'fun' by the end of this month, we'll stop. If you can't, we'll continue forever." He stuck out his hand. "So is this a deal?"' COMPLETE!
1. The Bet

**A/N …**

**I just HAD to post this sequel to Illusions…ASAP! XD Ok, so I own nothing except the story plot. Now go on :)**

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else~" Bubbles sang. She had her MP3 on, earphones in her, well, ear of course. Her eyes were closed as she danced backwards out of her and her sisters' room. Since it was Summer Vacation, she decided to wear a sky blue T-shirt with unicorns all over it, a white skirt, black leggings, and her black Mary Jane's with sky blue socks, which had sparkles all over them. Her blonde hair was in its two medium-length pigtails, which explored the sky as she danced. "The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed~" Bubbles stopped moving backwards and flipped her blonde pigtails, a smile planted on her face. "But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell, you don't know-oh-oh~" She flew down the stairs quickly. "You don't know your beautiful~!"

"Ugh, I _**hate **_that song." Buttercup complained as Bubbles continued to sing loudly. Her emerald green eyes never left the T.V. as she played 'New Super Mario Brothers' with Bunny and Blossom. She and Bunny decided to match outfits today, just in different colors. Buttercup had on a simple lime green T-shirt that said '**Tough** **Girl**' in black bold letters, black skinnies, and black converses with lime green shoelaces. Bunny had on the same thing, but her shirt and shoelaces were lilac purple instead of lime green. Blossom had chosen to match Bubbles in clothing, but with different colors, using pink instead of sky blue. Buttercup brushed a piece of her dark black hair out her face as she continued to play as Luigi. "Please stop singing it."

"I kind of like the song." Blossom commented. "We finally made it to Bowser!" She pressed the number two on the Wii remote, causing Mario to jump over the fire.

"The song _**can **_get annoying at times if sung repeatedly." Bunny added as she made Yellow Toad run towards the button to cause Bowser to fall in the fire. "Get in your bubbles guys before you fall in the lava!" Blossom and Buttercup quickly pressed the A button, causing their characters to stay in their bubbles.

"Ugh, it's the witch again!" Buttercup complained. "I thought it'd be Princess Peach. Oh, for crying out loud, she made Bowser bigger! Stupid witch. Stupid fatty Bowser."

"I don't like her that much." Bubbles said as she turned her MP3 off and sat on the couch, watching the three play. "That witch causes bad magic!"

"Guys, hurry." Bunny warned. "Bowser's really blasting these fireballs at me." Blossom and Buttercup shook their Wii remotes, causing them to pop out of their bubbles.

"You can do it guys!" Bubbles cheered for them, though they really didn't hear her. They were trying to stay focused in the game.

"Uh oh, lava ahead." Blossom commented. She accidently fell in it. "Aw man, that was my last life too."

"You should've played earlier so you could've got more lives." Buttercup said. "We went to World One and we got like 99 lives each."

"Darn…" Blossom sighed and began to watch the two play. Finally, the two pressed the button, causing Bowser to fall and Princess Peach to come floating down the cage. They watched as they learned about World Nine.

"World Nine…" Bunny whispered as they saw it.

"Awesome~" the four girls sang with wide eyes. "We've done it~!"

"Good thing we collected all those star coins from the worlds." Bubbles said. The four girls nodded as they looked at the seven gates that were opened.

"Now we need all of them form World Eight." Buttercup said excitedly. The four girls all nodded as they saved the game and turned it off.

"Let's go outside for a walk." Blossom suggested. The three other girls agreed. They told Professor that they were leaving.

"Be safe girls." he told them.

"Gosh Professor, we're _**superheroes**_." Buttercup crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at his worrying. The four girls said goodbye before leaving on their walk.

"Ah, it's beautiful out here today." Bubbles sighed happily.

"The Sun is shining, there are barely any clouds in the sky, and the birds are eating worms." Bunny commented. Her sisters gave her a blank stare as they continued to walk, but Bunny took no notice of this. Suddenly, the four girls heard a building fall.

"Ugh, not _**today**_." Buttercup sighed. "Just when I was getting in an awesome mood too."

"There's no time for complaining." Blossom said in a stern voice. Screams were heard everywhere as the buildings of Townsville kept mysteriously falling. The four girls flew in the air.

"I don't see a monster…" Bunny said slowly.

"Yea, me neither." Bubbles agreed.

"They're going in a pattern." Blossom said. "It's going from row to row, street to street. Bunny, use your telekinesis to put the buildings back up." Bunny nodded before concentrating on the buildings. "Buttercup, since you're the toughest, pick up the buildings and put them back in place." Buttercup nodded before flying away. "Bubbles, you come with me so we can search for the source of this destruction." Bubbles nodded as she quickly followed Blossom.

"Seriously, who's doing this?" Bubbles asked. "It's like a mysterious force…"

"Yea, the force is strong with this one." Buttercup added in a goofy tone. She and Bunny laughed loudly at the 'Star Wars' reference, but nevertheless continued to pick the building up.

"This is fun!" the four girls heard a voice say. It sounded like a boy's voice. "FALL BUILDINGS FALL!" The voice laughed happily.

"The voice is not too far." Blossom said. "Come on Bubbles!" Bubbles nodded before the two quickly flew towards the voice. They stopped once they saw a boy with brown hair float in the air. His dark purple eyes glowed.

"Ha-ha!" he laughed. "Run civilians, run!" He grinned evilly as the buildings fell even more. "Be scared...be _**really**_scarred..."

"And just who in the world do you think _**you **_are?" Blossom and Bubbles asked in unison, putting their hands on their hips. The boy's eyes stopped glowing and he looked at the girls with confused eyes.

"Why should I tell you?" he asked, tilting his head. He frowned deeply. "It's bad to talk to strangers you know…"

Once Buttercup and Bunny put all the buildings back up, they flew over to Blossom and Bubbles. "It's _**bad **_to _**knock buildings over**_!" Buttercup snapped back.

"It is?" he asked. "Because my three brothers say that it's fun, and it is fun. See?" His eyes glowed again as he made another building fall. "Look how much fun I'm having! Ha-ha!" Bunny made the building go back up. He made it fall again. She picked it back up.

"Stop it!" she growled.

"No, _**you **_stop it!" he shouted. The building kept tilting and regaining balance.

"ENOUGH!" they all heard a voice exclaim angrily. The two preteens stopped fighting and looked at the person who said that. There floated three other boys, one with orange hair, one with black hair, and the last with blonde hair. The orange haired boy glared at the purple eyed kid. "BULLET!"

"Oh, hi!" Bullet waved at the boy happily with a toothy grin.

"Didn't we _**specifically **_tell you to wait for us to get ready before leaving to destruct the town?"

"Ugh, but you _**take **_too long~!" Bullet whined. "I mean, who even does their hair? Look at mines. It's perfectly natural!" He pointed at his shaggy brown hair that was all over the place. "And I didn't have to do anything. That's why I left you guys. Because of your _**stupid**_hairstyles.

"Um, who are you guys?" Buttercup asked with a raised eyebrow. The three boys laughed, minus Bullet. The four super powered girls looked at them blankly. The laughs began to lower down.

"I think they're serious…" the blonde said slowly after they all noticed their blank looks. The black haired kid slapped the blonde in the back of his head.

"Well DUH ya idiot!" he exclaimed. "Why would they be staring at us like that?"

"You seriously don't remember us?" the orange haired kid asked. The four girls all shook their heads.

"Do you go to our school?" Bubbles asked curiously. "'Cause you look like you do."

"Sco-NO!" the black haired boy exclaimed, clearly outraged that they were so clueless.

"I can understand why she doesn't know us-" The orange haired kid pointed at Bunny. "-but the rest of you should. We were the greatest villains who were ever brought to this world!"

"If you were the so called 'greatest villains' then we would remember you." Blossom stated smartly.

"Well you're just stupid!"

"I am _**not **_stupid." Blossom growled and glared at the boy. He glared back.

"Well-" The black haired kid smirked. "We'll just have to refresh your memory!" The four boys flew higher in the air.

"Brick!" the orange haired boy exclaimed, striking a pose. A red background mysteriously came out of nowhere behind him.

"Boomer!" the blonde exclaimed, following his brothers example. A dark blue background came behind him.

"Butch!" the black haired kid yelled, striking a pose as well. A forest green background came behind him.

"TOMATOES!" Bullet exclaimed. A dark purple background with tomatoes came behind him. Brick sighed.

"You're hopeless." Brick said, shaking his head. "And together we're-"

"THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS!" the four boys exclaimed in unison, each striking a different pose.

"The-the-the…" Bubbles fainted. Blossom quickly caught her.

"Firstly, poses?" Bunny giggled a little. "How kid-ish. What are you guys, like five?"

"HEY!" They all glared at her.

"And secondly, the huh?" Bunny's face showed a blank stare as she looked at the four boys. She flew to the ground, as did everyone else.

"The Rowdyruff Boys." Blossom began to inform. "They are our archenemies, created by Mojo Jojo, who managed to kill us when we were younger. We came back to life by the citizens' tears and defeated them with kisses.

"The kisses were _**so**_gross." Buttercup added. She stuck out her tongue in digust.

Blossom began to continue. "HIM, another one of our enemies, brought them back to life. They almost defeated us again, but the key to defeating them was embarrassing them-"

"-Which was kind of fun to do-" Bubbles stated truthfully.

"-which we did. They shrunk, were defeated, and we never saw them again. Until today, that is."

"Oh." Bunny nodded her head.

"Talk is boring!" Boomer exclaimed. "Let's fight!"

"…How is _**this **_our brother?" Butch asked blankly.

"That was the _**corniest **_line in the book!" Brick exclaimed.

"What book?" Boomer and Bullet asked in unison. Brick groaned.

"Ugh, I'm not even in the fighting mode anymore." He sighed loudly. "Let's just go…rob a bank or something."

"Villains." Blossom shook her head. "Always robbing a bank. Come on you guys. We defeated you…twice. Why don't you retire, like Mojo?"

"Retire?" Bullet asked. "But we're not even old! We would be wrinkly and stuff."

"Oh my God, he knows what the word actually means?" Buttercup asked, clearly shocked.

"Hmm…retire." Brick began to think. He tapped his foot in thought. He slowly walked up to Blossom, a smirk on his face. Blossom growled kept her guard up. "Don't worry babe, I'm not gonna do anything."

"Firstly, I'm not your 'babe'." Blossom rolled her eyes. "And secondly, what do you want?"

"I'm just gonna make a deal with ya." Brick looked Blossom in the eye. "If you can show us how being a superhero is somehow 'fun' by the end of this month, we'll stop. If you can't, we'll continue forever." He stuck out his hand. "So is this a deal?"

"We'll **WHAT**?" Butch shouted. "Brick, think about this. I mean, stealing the candy man! THE CANDY! You know about my ultimate sweet tooth..."

"Shush." Brick commanded. Butch growled before closing his mouth. "So, is this a deal?" he repeated to Blossom.

"Think about this Blossom." Bubbles warned. "Think slowly and carefully. Do you really want to do this?"

"Um…" Blossom thought for a moment. "Fine then. But _**no **_doing anything villain like or else the deal's off and we'll put you guys in jail, got it?"

"Fine." Brick and Blossom shook hands on it. "We'll be at the park tomorrow. Be there at twelve o'clock sharp. Come on guys. Let's bounce."

"You know, this totally blows." Butch said as he flew away.

"I just wanna have some fun." Brick chuckled before he followed him, along with Boomer and Bullet.

Buttercup groaned. "We just made a deal with the dumbest devils on this planet." She dramatically fell to the ground. "Why us..." she sighed

**A/N I'll end it there. Now let's talk to some characters!**

**Buttercup: See? I told you she would! I just **knew **it!**

**Blossom: I feel so dead right now x_-**

**Bubbles: Yea, me too -_x**

**Brick: YAY! You're both dead. Finally…XD**

**Buttercup: What the-when did you guys get in here!**

**Bullet and Boomer: Katty invited us ^_^**

**Girls: D:**

**Me: :D**

**Girls: WHY KATTY WHY? :O**

**Butch: You guys are such babies :P**

**Bunny: Says the guy who still strikes **poses** -_-**

**Boys: IT'S FUN! :C**

**Me: Sure…ok, well see you guys later *V* I'll try and update as soon as I possibly can, so yea. Buh Bye! *U***


	2. Let's Play Laser Tag!

**A/N So many compliments. This is ONLY the first chapter :O I mean eight reviews? Holy cow! Now I shall write notes!**

**ROCuevas: WHOO! YEA AWESOMENESS :P**

**Fallen Angel Codester: I totally forgot -_- I need to watch the reruns more often. I'm too busy…I MISS THE POWERPUFFS D:**

**Pidia: Perfect? Well –flushes- Thank you very much. That means a lot ^^**

**Creampielover: Thank you :)**

**Bubblynikki0914: Thanks :)**

**PandaHeroIzy: Thank you :D Yes, in this story they are twelve. In Illusions, they were 10 :P**

**ButtercupXButchForever: Thanks so much! I updated as fast as I could :D**

**BillyScreamo: Katty Kisses likes this review. Wait, Katty Kisses LOVES this review! :D Thanks Billy!**

**With those notes being written, let's begin. I OWN ONLY STORY PLOT :P**

The Sun shone brightly in Fuzzy Lumpkins' cabin, where the Rowdyruff Boys call their 'territory'. Bullet woke up as the Sun rose higher and higher, just like every morning. He glanced to his right. Brick was still asleep silently, his cap hiding his face from view. The leader of the boys slept on the bed because he was, well the leader. The other boys had the _**wonderful **_opportunity to sleep on the floor. Bullet glanced to his left. Butch was snoring loudly, meaning he was knocked out. He wouldn't be getting up any time soon. Drool was located on his lips. Bullet lastly glanced behind him. Boomer was mumbling words and kicking his feet softly on the cold floor. He was asleep, too. Bullet got up silently, tiptoed his way out of the cabin, and closed the door. It made a little squeaking noise. He then flew quickly into the woods. Once he got in a specific destination, he stopped flying and landed.

He beamed and cleared his throat. He then whistled loudly. "Wind~! Oh Wind~!" As soon as the boy heard barking, he flew towards the noise. "There you are Wind." Bullet smiled and rubbed the dog's white fur. The dog replied with a happy bark.

Bullet had found Wind in the woods one day while being his little goofy self. Since he knew his brothers would never _**ever **_allow a pet in the cabin, Bullet kept him a secret. He would get up every morning when the Sun rose, come outside, and play with his little pup. The pup barked softly as Bullet pet him.

"Who's a good boy? You are, you are!" Bullet then paused and blinked once. "God, I sounded like a _**chick **_with a _**baby**_. Whatever." The brunette picked up a stick. Wind's small eyes followed it as Bullet waved it. "Go get it boy!" he exclaimed as he threw it. The stick soared through the sky like a shooting star. Wind barked loudly and ran to get the stick. Bullet chuckled. "He runs like the wind…" Just then, Wind came back panting, the stick in his mouth. Bullet grabbed the stick and was about to throw it again. He prepared his arm.

"BULLET!" he heard someone exclaim. Bullet sighed. It was Brick, who must've woke up early today. This was one of those rare days.

Bullet placed the stick down and began to walk away. Wind whimpered and followed him. "No Wind." the boy said sternly. His dark purple eyes softened. "You know my brothers won't like you." Wind whimpered one last time before running off quickly in the woods. Bullet sighed and flew back to the cabin.

"Where have you been?" Brick asked him.

"Exploring!" Bullet lied, placing a fake toothy grin. Bullet got used to lying to his brothers. The orange haired boy must have bought it, because all he did was just shrug and yawn. Once Butch heard the soft yawn, he sat up.

"Keep it down, will ya?" he grumbled before plopping back on the wooden floor. "I'm sleepin'." Brick picked up the wooden rocking chair that sat in the corner, aimed it at Butch, and threw it at him, breaking it in the process. Butch jolted up as he felt the wooden pieces pierce his skin. "What the heck was that for?" he yelled. He began to pluck the wooden pieces out of him slowly. It hurt him, but he never would admit that. He's too tough.

"We gotta go." Brick replied calmly. "Remember that bet?"

Butch automatically frowned. "Yea…that stupid bet." He sighed and got up. "I don't why you did that anyways. What fun is there if we can't steal anything?"

Brick shrugged. "I dunno." he said, flicking Boomer in the process. "The Powderdumbs are supposed to show us." Boomer sat up and opened his eyes slowly.

"What is it?" he asked. "Is it Fuzzy again? Do we have ta beat him up and throw him in the dumpster?"

"No dumb nut, we have to go to the park." Butch grumbled in reply.

"Oh yea." Boomer said, suddenly remembering. "Brick made that bet and stuff."

"Well guys-" Brick started, opening the door in the process. "-let's bounce." The four boys flew in the air towards the park.

* * *

Buttercup was sound asleep on her soft comfy bed. She was in an epic dream battle, where she faced all the villains by herself. "Who else wants some?" she growled, balling her fist in the process. She had just got done defeating HIM and Mojo easily. She heard them moan in pain.

"BUTTERCUP!" the black haired preteen heard someone yell loudly. Her dream world began to crumble quickly before she felt herself wake up. The girl sighed before sitting up and looking at Bubbles, who had shouted her name happily, ruining her perfect dream.

"What is it Bubbles?" Buttercup asked, clearly annoyed.

"Well-" Bubbles took a huge breath in. "-we have to get ready to go to the park because of that bet Blossom made with Brick and the rest of the Rowdyruffs and Brick _**specifically **_said to be at the park at 12 o'clock sharp and Blossom didn't want us to be late, because that'll make a very, _**very **_bad impression on the boys, so she told me to yell your name in your ear so you could wake up and get ready and Blossom already woke up Bunny, who can wake up pretty easily and, and-" Before the blonde could continue her quick speaking, Buttercup put her finger up to her own lips.

"Shh Bubbles." She said as she got up. She placed her hand back to her side. "I get it."

Bubbles took a big gasp of air. "That's great, 'cause I was running out of air." Buttercup shook her head at her sister before she went into the bathroom to get ready for the long day. Bubbles skipped down the stairs, keeping her bubbly attitude.

Once she got dressed in some comfortable clothing, she sighed. '_Why me?_' she thought. '_It could've been any other villain, but NO! It just HAD to be those Rowdys. I hate them, I hate them, I HATE THEM!' _She growled and threw her pillow on the ground. She then began to stomp on it. '_I HATE THIS! I HATE THIS!' _Her face was red with anger as she stepped on the poor pillow. After a couple more minutes, she was out of breath. She put her pillow back on her bed and sighed. Her pillow had a big dent in its fluffy self. Her breathing steadied. "There's no way outta this, is there?" she mumbled to herself. She sighed again before exiting her and her sisters' room, closing it in the process. She sadly flew down the stairs to see her sisters on the couch watching T.V. Blossom looked up.

"There you are." she said as she grabbed the black remote and turned the T.V. off. "Now come on. We have a lot of teaching today." Buttercup and Bunny sighed and stayed in the back while Bubbles and Blossom travelled in the front of the group.

"I hate this." Buttercup grumbled glumly as she closed the door to their house. She stuffed her hands in her lime green jacket pockets.

"I hear ya." Bunny agreed. "My whole July is ruined because of this." The purple eyed girl began to play with her lilac hair ribbon, which she rarely did.

"It's not gonna be ruined." Bubbles chimed happily. "Just think: the boys will be good and we'll all become friends!"

"Don't jump into conclusions now Bubbles." Blossom said calmly. "They might have some weird trick up their sleeves. Who knows what they'll do?"

"Yea, they might just attack us." Buttercup said. "They'd be all like, "Stupid Powerpuffs!", and we'll be all like 'WHAM!' and 'BAM!' and 'SLAM!'" Buttercup began to get excited as she punched the air. Her sisters only looked at her blankly as they continued to walk in silence. After a while, they reached their destination. The four girls spotted the four boys easily. The boys were in a tree, hanging upside down from it. They were clearly bored out of their minds.

"How do we approach them?" Bubbles asked.

"I dunno." Buttercup shrugged. "Just be like 'EY YO ROWDYRUFFS!'" The four boys looked at the girls. They hopped off the tree and walked towards them.

"Huh, that worked." Bubbles stated slowly.

"Oh joy, it's you." Butch said sarcastically, rolling his forest green eyes. "How awesomely cool."

"But I thought you hated this Butch." Bullet said tilting his head. He was clearly confused at Butch's statement. "Because as we flew here, you kept complaining and complaining, so Brick hit you and you winced in pain."

"Did not…" Butch mumbled.

"Anyways, we're here, twelve o'clock on the dot." Blossom informed.

"Nice job Pinkie." Brick congratualated. "You're here on time. So what's the agenda for today?"

"Glad you asked." Blossom pulled out a small, pink notebook from her skirt pocket. "Today, we will all hang out as a group. Every other day, we go with our counterparts. And today…" Blossom scanned her notebook. "Ah! Bubbles gets to choose what we do."

"Oh no." Buttercup groaned. "It's gonna be something stupid, I just know it."

"Nuh uh." Bubbles stuck her tongue out playfully. "It'll be fun! I know exactly where to go, too." She grinned happily while everyone else exchanged glances.

* * *

"The mall?" Butch asked blankly as Bubbles skipped in happily, the others following. "We're going to the _**mall**_?"

"Well yea!" Bubbles exclaimed. "I saw in the newspaper something that caught my interest."

"Well what?" Boomer asked.

Bubbles grinned. "Laser tag~!" she sang.

Buttercup gasped. "Laser tag? Did you just say laser tag?" Bubbles nodded happily. "COOLNESS!" Buttercup's eyes seemed to shine happily as the group continued to walk.

"What's laser tag, what's laser tag, WHAT'S LASER TAG?" Bullet asked.

"A game." Bunny responded simply as Bubbles led the way to the laser tag place…thing. "There are two teams. You try and shoot-"

"Shoot?" Brick asked. "As in, shoot with real guns?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No silly, they're laser guns." Bubbles giggled.

"Yea." Bunny agreed. "You shoot people from the other team to gain points. You also have to dodge peoples' shots. Don't shoot people from your team, or else that will deduct-"

"What does deduct mean?" Butch interrupted. Bunny sighed.

"It means lose. Anyways, you lose points. The team with the most points win."

"Nicely put Bunny." Blossom said as they reached the place. "Oh look, it's free! Lucky us." The eight preteens entered.

"Sign this." a woman with dull brown eyes and black hair yawned as she handed the kids the wavers. The eight printed their names and handed the paper back. "Thank you. Please step in." The eight stepped in. The woman took notice of four papers which had sloppy hand writing. She just shrugged it off and set the papers with the others that were signed.

"Hello children and welcome to laser tag." a woman began. She explained the rules to the children that wanted to play. Once she finished, she assigned teams. Blossom, Brick, Bunny, and Bullet were on Red Team, while Bubbles, Boomer, Butch, and Buttercup were on Blue team.

"You guys are going down." Buttercup stuck out her tongue as she put on her equipment.

"Sure." Blossom rolled her eyes. The eight entered the laser tag place with their assigned teams. The game soon began.

* * *

"Where are ya?" Butch asked as he crept through Red Team's territory. He suddenly heard a laser go off. His vest vibrated. He looked to his right to see Bullet, who was laughing.

"Points, points, POINTS!" he laughed as he continues to shoot Butch. Butch quickly ran away from the boy back to his territory. Once the shooting stopped, he sighed.

"I didn't even get to shoot anyone…" he mumbled. "…I'm goin' back." He grinned evilly before traveling.

* * *

"It's so dark…" Bubbles whispered. She and Boomer decided to stay upstairs in their territory.

"I know, right?" Boomer agreed. He soon gasped as he spotted Blossom. "Look, there's your sis!" Blossom was looking for any enemies that she could shoot. Luckily for the two blondes, she didn't look up at them.

"Let's get her!" Bubbles said happily. The two blondes aimed and shot. Blossom gasped and looked up.

"You guys!" she shouted before shooting back.

"It's two against one Blossom!" Bubbles taunted playfully.

"Yea, you'll be destroyed!" Boomer laughed.

"Not if I'm around." the three heard a feminine voice say. They all glanced at the person. Bubbles and Boomer gasped.

"Bunny." they whispered. Bunny grinned before she began to shoot at the blondes, Blossom joining her. The blondes shot back. It was an all-out laser tag battle of awesomeness.

* * *

"Come out, come out, where ever you are…" Buttercup grinned. She was in the center of territories behind a tall thick post. She soon spotted flaming orange hair. "Brick…" she whispered. She aimed quietly before shooting. Brick snapped his head towards her direction, glared at her, and shot back. The two continued to shoot each other. Suddenly, they all heard a bell ring, signaling that the game was over. The kids all groaned before travelling back to their bases.

"WE WON!" Bullet exclaimed as he looked at the points.

"WE LOST!" Buttercup and Butch were clearly mad. They looked like they were about to shoot the score screen. The eight preteens exited laser tag and out of the mall.

"Well Pinkie, that was exciting." Brick stated. "We will meet at the park again, twelve to be precise. See ya." The boys took flight and flew off.

"Well girls…" Blossom started as they Powerpuffs made their way to their house. "That mission was a complete success."

**Me: I'll stop there for today.**

**Buttercup: I'm still mad that we lost. I mean, I'm tough. How'd we lose :c **

**Butch: Yea, I agree! This is madness! :l**

**Bullet: 'Cause I was shooting like 'pew, pew, pew'!**

**Boomer: We were close though…**

**Blossom: How is 40,000 points close to 6,000 points?**

**Boomer: …-_-" **

**Me: Well, that's it. I could've updated sooner but…**

**Bunny: But what?**

**Me: I went over my cousin's house, who has no computer. -_-**

**Bubbles: I wonder how you managed Katty.**

**Me: Good question.**

**Brick: That was actually a state-**

**Me: I had my phone with me. Go electronic devices! ^^ Anyways, see that button down there? That awesome button. Click it for me to tell me how I'm doing!**

**Bubbles and Boomer: If you do, Katty will give you an internet popsicle! She gave us one! (Licks popsicles)**

**Me: Well, bye bye! :)**


	3. Hanging with the Counterparts

**A/N Hey I'm back! AND I HAVE ZE INTERNET POPSICLES! :D**

**ROCuevas: YAY FOR THEM INDEED! :D *Hands popsicle***

**Fallen Angel Codester: Bullet is funny ^^ He's so carefree while Bunny is so serious and stuff :P And yea, that Wind part was cute wasn't it? Thanks for liking! :) *hands popsicle***

**babyflowers: Bubbles choice was totally awesome. And you get to find out now! *hands popsicle* You can pretend to eat it while you're reading ^^**

**candygurl100: Thank you very much. And of course you can! Here ya go ^^ *hands popsicle* Enjoy~!**

**bubblynikki0914: Thank you very much. I updated this as soon as I can :) *hands popsicle***

**hi-there156: Oh, it's ok :P I don't mind that you didn't see it. And thank you for liking my stories! Awesomeness is a word, I checked. ^^ Total awesomeness that I now know that awesomeness :D Well here ya go *hands popsicle***

**Now with those handed out, I own nada zippo, ok? Ok. Well, here's the chapter!**

* * *

"Do you think the guys will like it?" Bubbles asked as she walked with a wrapped up plate in her hands. Her sisters were on their way to the park again to meet up with the guys.

"Well, they better." Buttercup growled. "You guys forced _**me **_to make this. I mean, I could've spent that-"

"-valuable time playing on the Wii." the three other girls finished for her in sync.

"Yea, what you guys said!" Buttercup exclaimed with anger. "That could've been like two minutes with me playing Guitar Hero, but _**no**_. It just HAD to be me making some _**stupid food**_."

"Buttercup, be nice." Blossom scolded.

"Yea." Bunny agreed. "Just think: once they're good…hopefully…they'll be out of our way and somewhere else or something."

"I'd love to see that day." Buttercup sighed. She could imagine nit now: the Rowdyruffs saying farewell and flying away, Buttercup crying tears of joy while doing her happy dance, burn the pictures of them, throw an _**awesome **_party, invite Robin, Mary, maybe M-

"Wassup?" Buttercup heard Butch ask, snapping her out of her lovely thoughts. "You've been all quiet, what's up with you?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking, until _**you **_ruined it." Buttercup glared at him. He glared back even harder.

"You can feel the tension in the air…" Boomer stated.

"I can't believe you actually know what tension is…" Brick said slowly before smacking his forest green wearing brother, causing the boy to stop glaring. "Now shush. Pinky here's tryin' to talk."

"Thank you Brick." Blossom commented. Brick just grunted and crossed his arms, waiting for her to speak. Blossom held her pink notebook in her hand. "Firstly, Buttercup here was so kind to make you boys this yummy bacon for you to eat." Bubbles handed Brick the plate. He looked at the food and then picked it up. "Go on, it's not gonna kill ya." Blossom stated.

"Now I think it's gonna kill us…" Bullet murmured. He grabbed the bacon and looked at it. "Oh well! It's still looks goody good goods." He popped the bacon in his mouth, as did his brothers. "It's good, but not better than tomatoes…"

"What is up with you and tomatoes?" Bubbles asked him. He just shrugged.

Blossom cleared her throat, signaling that she was going to continue. "As I said yesterday, we will be working with our counterparts today to discuss what is fun about being a super hero and a regular civilian. My sisters will choose a place to go and they'll show you something under the category of 'fun'. Hopefully you boys will all agree too. And with that said, let's head out. We'll meet back here at about…let's say three o'clock. Ok?" Everyone nodded. "Good, now I bid you farewell. Follow me Brick." And with that, four different groups headed off in different directions.

* * *

_Reds_

"Where are we goin'?" Brick asked curiously.

"My favorite place in the whole entire world." Blossom replied with a smile. "There's absolutely no place better than here." Brick was kind of anxious to see this so called 'greatest place in the whole entire world'. Maybe it'd be made out of cherry chocolate! Yea…cherry chocolate, his favorite chocolate.

"Well it better be good like that bacon babe." Brick smirked as he saw Blossom's face grew red.

"I-I'm not your babe!" Blossom shouted. "Anyways, here we are." She stepped in as the automatic door opened, Brick following calmly. "This is called a library Brick. My happy place." Blossom smiled happily as she talked softly.

"So whadda do here?" Brick asked in a loud tone. "Play video games? I love video games!"

"Shh." Blossom shushed him. "We'll get kicked out if you're too loud." Brick mouth an "Oh" and followed Blossom. "These are books."

"They look big and boring." Brick murmured.

"They're not boring. It's like they take you to a magical word when you read each page. I love books so much." Blossom's pink eyes seemed to shine as she said every word.

"They're that good huh?" Brick asked. Blossom beamed and nodded happily.

"Yea! Here's a simple one for you. I'll be on that rocking chair reading this novel, ok?" Brick frowned deeply as he saw the size of his book compared to Blossom's.

"How come _**I**_ get this little tiny book while you get that fancy pantsy novel, eh?" Brick asked as he raised his left eyebrow. Before Blossom could answer, he set the chapter book away and grabbed a novel. "I'm pretty sure I'm capable of reading a silly little _**novel **_in a _**day**_."

Blossom giggled quietly. "If you say so Brick, then go ahead and try I guess." The girl fixed her huge bow before sitting down on a rocking chair while Brick plopped down on a green beanbag.

* * *

_Blues_

"La, la, la~!" Bubbles kept singing as she skipped ahead of Boomer, who was just awkwardly following her. "La, la, la, lo~!" Bubbles stopped in her tracks. Boomer stopped too. "Here it is~! The meadow!" Bubbles smiled widely as she looked at the scenery. There were many different kinds of flowers and animals running around. Birds chirped happily, squirrels climbed trees, and bunny rabbits hopped around. "It's so BEAUTIFUL! Isn't it Boomer?" Bubbles turned to him, her hands placed gently in front of her.

"Only girls think something is beautiful." Boomer shut his eyes and crossed his arms. "And I ain't no sissy girl. So nope. No way." He shook his head, his blonde hair following him.

Bubbles giggled at his attitude. "You're so stubborn. Have you even _**been **_in a meadow?"

Boomer opened one eye, but still kept his pose. "Well…no…but I still think it's girly!" He shut the eye again while Bubbles sighed and shook her head.

"Tsk, tsk Boomer. You really need to stop being so stubborn. You're like a blonde Buttercup. Now come on, it isn't that bad!" Before Boomer could protest, Bubbles grabbed his right wrist and pulled him into the meadow. "Yay, you're in here! Isn't it wonderful? La, la, la~!"

"It's ok, and that's how far I'm goin'." Boomer concluded.

"Oh, well that's good enough." Bubbles squeaked. "You wanna talk to a squirrel?"

"Um…ok?" Boomer was quite confused. '_When could animals talk? BRICK AND BUTCH ARE SUCH LIARS TO ME! I thought they said animals __**couldn't **__talk! Did I mishear?_'

"Here's squirrely." Bubbles said, snapping Boomer out of his thoughts. "Say hi squirrely."

"Hi!" Boomer heard the squirrel say happily. "What's your name?" Wait a minute…

"HOLY CRUD, THE THING JUST SAID HI TO ME!" Boomer yelled. He ran around the meadow, flinging his arms in the air. Bubbles just stared blankly at him. "IT TALKED! IT WANTED TO KNOW MY NAME! WHAT MADNESS IS THIS? AHHHH!"

Bubbles looked at him as he ran. She held the squirrel softly as she walked to Boomer slowly. "Boomer…" she said slowly but loudly, tapping him on the shoulder. He stopped running and took a deep breath in.

"WHAT?" Boomer was still clearly shocked, since he was still shaking. He felt like he should start running again.

"Did you…did you just understand what the squirrel just said to you?" Bubbles asked curiously.

"Unless you're tricking me, then yea." Boomer replied, plopping down on the grass. Bubbles followed his example.

"Wow, that's great!" Bubbles cheered. "You can talk to animals, just like me. I wonder if you speak bunny rabbit! Hold on, I'll be right back." Boomer sighed as Bubbles flew away to grab the animal. This was totally freaking him out.

* * *

_Greens_

Buttercup growled slightly as she marched in her house. "Come on, hurry up." she said meanly, scowling at Butch.

"Fine, fine, geez…cranky old lady…" he muttered in reply. Luckily, Buttercup didn't hear that. If so happened, this would not be a very much happy ending, now would it?

"Ugh, where the heck is it?" Buttercup asked out loud. She was in her closet trying to find two specific objects so they could be on their way. "No…no…why is there a hotdog in here? Ugh…" She threw the hotdog in the garbage. She suddenly gasped. "Finally! You guys were buried in there…" She held up two skateboards, one lime green, the other a forest green. "Here, you can keep this one and the safety stuff." Buttercup handed him the forest green skateboard and the safety items.

"Where are we even going with this stuff?" Butch asked, clearly confused. He didn't know why, but whatever this 'skateboard' was, it sounded freaking cool, and he wanted in.

Buttercup grinned. "The skate park dude! Come on, it's the _**coolest **_place ever." She grabbed her things and closed the door before walking, Butch following close behind her. Finally, they reached their destination.

"Whoa…" Butch whispered slowly as he saw the place. There were so many ramps and skaters doing tricks. He bet he could do that any day! "This place is so…awesome."

"Yea dude, you didn't know about this place?" Buttercup asked with a raised eyebrow. Butch shook his head. Buttercup sighed. "Man, you're missin' out on the good stuff. Now come on, get your gear on so we can skate." Butch nodded before the two began to put on the knee pads, elbow pads and helmet. "Ok, now here's what ya gotta do." Buttercup began to explain.

"Nah chick, I gots it." Butch said. He smirked. "I'm a natural at this."

"But you never even _**tried **_it!"

"That's why I'm trying now." Buttercup groaned.

"Fine, hurt yourself then." Buttercup crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Don't worry Butterbutt." he reassured. Buttercup's face grew red when he said 'Butterbutt'. "I'll be _**fine**_. There's no need to worry for me." Buttercup rolled her eyes as Butch made his way to one of the ramps.

…

"I have no idea what went wrong…" Butch growled at himself. He was lucky he had his safety items on…even though these minor scratches don't hurt him. They're just minor and stupid little sissy pinches to him.

"You were _**way **_off." Buttercup shook her head at his failure. "It's like this. Watch me, and then you try ok?" Butch just shrugged as the tomboy went to one of the ramps.

"There's no way she'll survive that." Butch muttered to himself. "She'll just fall and cry. Then she'll wanna go home to play with her Barbie's. Yea-wait holy crud…" Butch watched with widened eyes as Buttercup did all these tricks at an amazing speed. "Dude…I suck…a _**girl's **_better than me…" Butch's eyes never left her sight as Buttercup easily skateboarded. The preteen tomboy finished and came back walking to him.

"See, _**that's **_how ya do it." Buttercup explained. "Ya wanna learn?" Butch paused for a moment before nodding slowly. "Mhmm. Well we gotta start with the basics. It's pretty simple actually." Butch nodded, ready to learn how to skateboard. _**Then **_he'd _**totally **_beat Buttercup, since he's better than her.

* * *

_Purples_

"Where are we going? Huh? Huh? HUH? Where, where, where?"

Bunny sighed loudly. "Bullet, we are staying here. That's where we're going, ok?"

Bullet looked at the park. No kids were in sight. He grinned brightly. "YAY! NO KIDS! MONKEY BARSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" With super speed, the young preteen ran to the monkey bars and hopped on. "Whoo! Excitement! And MONKAYYYSSSSSSS!"

"…What is _**wrong **_with this kid?" Bunny asked herself before walking over to where he was. The dark purple eyes boy was now hanging upside down, both of his legs inside one of the monkey bar hoops. He laughed loudly. He looked at Bunny.

"Aren't you gonna have fun too Bun-Bun?" he asked in a child-like voice.

"Firstly, call me Bunny, not Bun-Bun. Secondly, I'm having fun…sitting." Bunny smiled as she sat down on the park bench.

"…SITTING! THAT SUCKS!" He marched over to her and pulled her up. She yelped in surprise. "Now come on. Don't you like _**anything **_here? Oh, like the monkey bars!"

"I can't hang on. I always slip and fall since my hands get all sweaty."

"The slides?"

"Eww, who knows who's butts been on it! Are you crazy?"

"…Jungle Gym?"

"Nope."

"Why not~?"

"Because it's all confusing, like a bunch of snakes tied together."

"…" Bullet slapped his own forehead. This was getting nowhere. "You really can't have a funny fun fun time can you? Get in the moody mood mood Bun-Bun!"

"…It's _**Bunny**_." The brunette girl was getting quite aggravated.

"Whatever. There's only one thing left: the swings! You can't say no to the swings. YOU MUST LOVEDY LOVE LOVES THE SWINGS!"

"Well the swings are ok but-"

"No buts! I don't care if other people sit on them, YOU'RE HAVING FUN!" Bullet gave her hopeful eyes.

Bunny sighed. "Fine…" she sighed again. Bullet beamed before running to the swings, a bored Bunny following. Bunny sat down on the swing and just stared up at the sky.

"Aren't you gonna swing higher?" Bullet asked as he swung his legs. Bunny shook her head 'no'. Bullet frowned. This girl was more stubborn then Boomer! "Come on~! I bet I'd beat you~." Bunny glanced at him before sighing.

"Why me…" she murmured before swinging. Bullet grinned happily as the two began to swing higher.

"I'm winning~ I'm winning~" Bullet sang.

Bunny slightly glared at him. "Nuh uh. I'm about three feet higher than you are!"

"Nuh uh!" Bullet yelled.

"Yuh huh!" Bunny countered.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"TOMATOES!"

"YE-wait what?" Bunny asked blankly. Bullet just laughed.

"I thought about tomatoes. You should give me some one day. Tomatoes are yummy in the tummy!" Bunny smiled slightly and rolled her eyes. Bullet was _**so **_childish. "Look, there goes the rest of the people! Who are they again?" Bullet tilted his head. Bunny sighed.

"They're your brothers and my sisters Bullet. Now come on, the day must be done." The two purples hopped off the swings and ran to their siblings.

"Well, that's it for today." Blossom started to conclude. "Did everyone have fun? Just a little bit of it?"

"A little." everyone else replied in unison. Blossom grinned.

"Good then! We're making progress. Slow, but it's still progress! Tomorrow we hang out as a group again. Meet you guys at the same time right?"

"Whatever." Brick shrugged, a book in his hands.

"I'll take that as a yes. Well, goodbye to you guys." The four girls waved as the four boys flew away.

"Well I'm tired." Bunny stated.

"Me too." Buttercup agreed.

"Let's all go home and eat some vanilla ice cream!" Bubbles exclaimed happily. The four girls all nodded in agreement before leaving to their house.

"What do you got there?" Butch asked his hat wearing brother while setting his skateboarding equipment somewhere safe.

"It's a novel, and it's very…interesting." Brick replied before he turned another page.

"It's looks boring. My skateboard is _**way **_cooler." Brick didn't even reply. He was still too busy reading that book.

"I can talk to animals…" Boomer said randomly.

"Stop acting around Boomer and shush." Brick scolded.

"No, I'm being serious you guys! Bubbles and I were talking to a squirrel and a bunny rabbit!" Brick looked up from his book and looked at his blonde brother's blue eyes. They looked truthful.

"Hmm, interesting…" Brick said slowly. "Bullet, you got anything?"

Bullet thought for a moment. "Hm…I got a craving for tomatoes!" Bullet grinned while everyone sighed and got back to what they were doing, ignoring the brunette's talking.

* * *

**Me: Geez…I am SO tired. I'm going to bed now. You guys can take over x.X *falls asleep***

**Blues: Poor Katty… *carries her out slowly***

**Bullet: Um...uh... OH! KATTY TOLD ME TO SAY that if you review to tell her how she's doing so far, she'd give you an internet tomato! DON'T GIVE UP ON THE INTERNET TOMATO :O I wouldn't ^^ I love tomatoes, especially on sandwiches :D**

**Brick: …Why? *sighs before dragging Bullet off***


	4. Arcade Fun

**A/N Hey~! I decided to update today. So~! Yay! :D Oh, here are the tomatoes Bullet suggested…^^**

**Pidia: I hurried as quick as I can. Thank you! *hands tomato***

**BillyScreamo: Thanks Billy! *hands tomato* God, I hate tomatoes -_-**

**Bullet: XO YOU SUCK KATTY! YOU NO LIKEY TOMATOES! ;O**

**Me: Shush, I'm writing :l**

**candygurl100: You're welcome! Thanks for the compliment ^^ *hands tomato***

**Fallen Angel Codester: I know, right? Yay, popsicles! XD I will keep it up…hopefully o.o *hands tomato slowly***

**bubblynikki0914: Ah, you're welcome. I'm not a big fan of tomatoes, but popsicles rock! *hands tomato***

**hi-there156: Wow, this story made you feel better. It must be really good then *U* Thanks! *hands tomato***

**babyflowers: I like Bullet in general. He's just too funny! Thanks for liking. *hands tomato***

**FanGirl98578: Why, thank you! It's great to know that this is your fav. story. I updated this as quick as possible :P *hands tomato***

**Midnight Swagger: Thank you! I like making funny stuff :) *hands tomato***

**Ok, that's it~! I own nothing except the story plot. You can go read now :)**

"Here Cloud, eat up." Bunny said cheerfully as she fed her white bunny. Bunny smiled as her bunny ate. "You're gonna grow up to be a big bunny, I just know it." She looked one last glance at her bunny before traveling downstairs. "Ok, all ready." the brunette said. The three other girls nodded before they all left.

"It's going to get more hot soon." Blossom commented. "Maybe we'll go swimming sometime." Her sisters just shrugged. Soon, the Puffs meet the Ruffs at the park. Blossom pulled out her notebook. "Um, it's Butch's turn now. Pick somewhere to go, and we'll go." Blossom placed her notebook back in her pocket.

"Yea, my turn." Butch put on a smirk. "It's a place…"

"Yea…" everyone said slowly, quite slowly.

"That's pretty awesome…" he continued.

"Mhmm…" The seven other super powered preteens shook their heads, signaling him to go on.

"And totally c-"

"GET ON WITH IT!" Brick yelled, clearly annoyed. Butch slightly winced.

"Fine." Butch grumbled. "I don't know what it's called." Butch chuckled nervously.

"…" Everyone face palmed and shook their heads.

"But I _**do **_know where it's at." Butch finished. He grinned. "Let's go!"

* * *

"The arcade, hm?" Buttercup asked as they reached their destination and entered. "Nice choice dude. Nice choice."

"Yea, but how in the world are we supposed to get tokens to _**play **_anything?" Bubbles asked.

"Well Bubbles, one quarter would get four tokens." Blossom began.

"Oh no…" Buttercup groaned, getting ready for the math lesson.

"I have a twenty on me right now." Blossom continued. "Four quarters make up one dollar. So, you would have to multiply-"

"Yea, yea, three hundred and twenty tokens, and each person gets forty." Brick grumbled. "Now just go buy the tokens already."

"…" Everyone stared at Brick blankly.

"What?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "I'm not _**stupid**_."

"…I'll just go get the tokens now." Blossom sighed as she walked to the counter. When she came back, she had eight bags and the tokens. She put forty tokens in each bag. She then gave the bags to everyone else. "Alright, we're all set. Go and have fun."

Bullet gasped, his eyes shining. "Guns~! Come on, Bun-Bun!" The boy grabbed Bunny's hand and dragged her away.

"Why me…" Bunny groaned as she let Bullet drag her away.

"Weird…" Bubbles said slowly. She then shrugged. "I'm going to the fishing games. Wanna come Boomer?" Boomer just shrugged and followed her.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to the drivin' games." Buttercup said, walking away. "See ya." Butch just left without a word, going the opposite direction of Buttercup. That just left Blossom and Brick.

"So what are you gonna do Pinky?" Brick asked looking at all the possible games he could play.

"I…don't know." Blossom replied truthfully. "I don't really like arcades. They bore me."

"Why?"

"I'm more of a book person." Blossom looked around as well. "Though I do like strategy games."

"Don't all of these games require strategy?" Brick asked. "Technically, they should considering the fact that you have to do specific things in order to win."

"Yea, you're right." Blossom said. "They still bore me though. I'll just go play Deal or No Deal." And with that, Blossom left, leaving Brick alone.

Brick looked around some more. "Hmm…I'll play basketball or something…" He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked off.

* * *

"Come on, Bun-Bun." Bullet sighed as he glanced at Bunny, who was slightly shaking. "They were _**just **_zombies. Jeez, it's not like they're, like, _**real **_or something." He lifted up the fake gun and shot one of the zombies.

"B-but, t-this i-is T-Townsville." Bunny stuttered. "A-anything c-can h-happen h-here. M-monsters a-attack t-the c-city o-occasionally!" She yelped in fright as she saw a new batch of zombies come towards her character. She was always scared of zombies since she was little. She had watched a scary movie with Melody, her old step sister. She didn't know that zombies were _**that **_scary…

"So~? This is funny fun fun! Pew, pew, pew!" He laughed loudly as Bunny turned from the screen, her character dying in the process. "See Bun-Bun? Now I have to do this _**all by myself**_. It's no fun for you~! Just fun for me~!"

"Y-yea…oh well." Bunny smiled weakly as Bullet kept laughing and playing. "Too bad…not…" Bunny whispered to herself.

* * *

"Fishing~! Fishing~!" Bubbles sang as she pressed the button to catch a fish. "Fishy, fishy, swishy, swishy, fishy~!"

"Why do you always sing?" Boomer asked as he watched her play. "It's annoying you know."

"Why don't _**you **_sing in the first place?" Bubbles asked, sticking out her tongue at him shortly before returning to the game. "It's the _**funnest **_thing in the _**world**_~!"

"Because it's _**girly**_."

"You say that a lot of things are girly."

"Yea…so?"

"So…technically, this game is girly."

"Pretty much."

"My clothes?"

"Yep."

"My sisters."

"Yes."

"Buttercup doesn't like being called girly. She'll brutally hurt you if you say that to her face, 'cause you know…she's Buttercup." Just then, the game ended. "Aw…only ten tickets…" Bubbles frowned deeply and grabbed the tickets from the machine. She then put them in her bag along with her tokens.

"Meh, it's ok." Boomer shrugged. "There are other games you know. Try something else or something." Bubbles nodded happily and grabbed his wrist.

"Let's go~!" she sang and ran off, still clutching on the other blonde's wrist.

"Stop dragging me and singing!" he exclaimed. Bubbles ignored him and kept going. "Arg! I give up!"

* * *

"Holy…"

"Crud…"

Buttercup and Butch stood next to each other, staring at the one of the machines in awe.

"It's…" Buttercup started.

"Spilling…" Butch continued.

"Tickets…" they both whispered in unison. They continued to stare at the machine as the tickets came rolling out. Suddenly, they both began to quickly grab the tickets.

"AWESOME!" they both exclaimed as they pulled the tickets more and more.

"I can't believe anybody is seeing this." Buttercup began to cry tears of joy. "It's so…BEAUTIFUL!" She let out a little giggle, much to her shock.

"God, you _**are **_a girly girl." Butch rolled his eyes as he put more tickets in his bag.

Buttercup punched him in his head. "No I am NOT! Don't _**EVER **_call me a girly girl or else I will _**brutally hurt you**_." Buttercup growled as she continued to grab more tickets.

"Fine, fine, geez Louise…" he muttered, rubbing his head. He wouldn't actually admit it, but it actually…_**hurt**_. How could this...this…this _**sissy **_punch him in the _**head**_? '_Who does she think she is?' _Butch thought angrily. '_Punching __**me **__in the head. How dare she! I'll just hurt her…but not now. I have to collect TICKETS!_' He smirked slightly as he continued to pick up the never ending free tickets.

* * *

"Brick, I don't think that's a good idea." Blossom warned as she shifted her weight onto her left foot. Brick was currently glaring at a machine.

"But it took my token and won't give it back!" Brick exclaimed. "I just wanted to play, but it wanted to be a stupid machine and take my token. I will not accept this!"

"Well maybe you should just-" Blossom started.

"Nah Pinky, I got this." Brick smirked as he punched the machine, but not _**too **_hard. He might break it… Suddenly, an alarm went off from the machine.

"Told you~" Blossom sang, walking away.

The alarm soon began to get louder. Brick stared at the machine for a bit, and then turned around to see a lot of eyes on him. He laughed nervously. "Aha, I'll just…go…" He started to walk away from the scene slowly, then picked up his pace and ran away to the other side of the arcade.

* * *

"Well this is it guys." Buttercup said slowly. The super powered children were standing by a spinning wheel game. "Our last tokens…"

"It was fun while it lasted…" Boomer muttered.

"So it is agreed that all of our last tokens will be used on the spin the wheel game, correct?" Blossom asked. Everyone nodded. "Great, I'll start and we'll progress from there." She slipped the token in the slot and spun the wheel. The wheel stopped at twenty five tickets, the second highest amount of tickets that can be earned. The highest was the jackpot; one hundred tickets. "Hmm…good enough." She grabbed the tickets.

Brick was next. He spun the wheel with confidence. "Yea…fifteen tickets…" he muttered, grabbing them and putting them in his bag.

Boomer went after his hat wearing brother. He spun the wheel and it landed on ten tickets. "Yay…" he said quietly, grabbing the tickets.

"My turn~!" Bubbles sang. Boomer groaned at the singing. She skipped her way to the machine, inserted her last token, and spun the wheel. "Yay, fifteen tickets~!"

"Come on, come on, and give me that jackpot…" Buttercup prayed as the wheel continued to spin. It landed on ten tickets. "TEN? WHAT TYPE OF GAME IS THIS?" She grabbed the tickets in rage. Butch snickered quietly at the sight before going up to the machine. Buttercup laughed at his result. "OH MY GOD, YOU GOT FIVE! AHAHAHA! LOSER!"

"Buttercup that's not nice." Blossom scolded. "Say you're sorry."

"But-" Buttercup started.

"Butters, you gotta listen to your older sister." Butch interrupted. "Now say you're sorry~"

Buttercup sighed. "I sorry." she said through gritted teeth.

"For…"

"For calling you a loser." Buttercup finished with a tone that was clearly harsh.

"Now was that so hard?" Blossom asked, turning to Bunny. Unknown to Blossom, Buttercup shook her head yes. "Go on Bunny." Bunny shrugged and spun the wheel. She got twenty five tickets. She simply grabbed the tickets and moved out of the way. She was still quite frightened that a zombie would come out and attack her…even though she has super powers… and could easily defeat it… but that's not the point.

"My turn, my turn, MY TURN!" Bullet shouted.

"How the heck is he our brother?" Butch muttered to Brick.

"I don't know…" Brick muttered back.

Bullet spun the wheel and stood looking at it spin. He tilted his head and stuck his tongue out. He gasped in joy once he saw his result. "JACPOT~! YAY!" He started jumping around and clapping as the tickets came out. As soon as it was done, he grabbed the tickets happily and stuffed them in his bag.

"BUT-BUT-BUT **HOW**?" Brick, Butch, and Buttercup yelled.

"Luck w-was on his s-side…" Bunny said quietly.

"Luck should've been on _**my **_side!" Buttercup exclaimed as they all walked to the counter to get prizes. "I mean, I'm _**awesome**_."

"And I like tomatoes." Bullet smiled widely. "To~! Ma~! Toes~! Tomatoes."

"…" Everyone stayed silent after he said that.

* * *

"See you guys." The Puffs waved at the boys as they flew away.

"Well, that was fun." Bubbles giggled.

"N-not r-really when you h-had to s-see about o-one hundred zombies move t-towards your character in a sh-shooting game…" Bunny began to shake a little as she continued to walk.

"Come on Braces, stop being a baby." Buttercup rolled her eyes before licking her lollipop.

Bunny shortly glared at her. "You know I hate it when you call me Braces."

"So?" Buttercup asked, taking another lick of her lollipop. Bunny sighed loudly and just stopped the conversation since Buttercup wasn't going to stop calling her that.

**Me: Whoo! Finished!**

**Buttercup: I'm still mad that I didn't get that jackpot :l**

**Brick and Butch: I've gotten over it.**

**Blossom: Come on Buttercup, it isn't life or anything.**

**Bullet: Yea! Life equals tomatoes, duh :)**

**Everyone else: …o.O**

**Butch: I'll get him outta here. Come on Bullet, there's tomatoes in the fridge.**

**Bullet: YAY! *runs off***

**Bunny: This is my counterpart why?**

**Boomer and Bubbles: Because he's like the opposite of you.**

**Bunny: Ugh…**

**Blossom: Anyways, review to get shrimp, my favorite food of all time! :) *eats shrimp that's in her hand***

**Me: Yea…^^ I like shrimp :P If you're allergic-**

**Brick: -Which totally sucks-**

**Me: -I'll give you… a jolly rancher instead! ^^ And if you don't like **those**-**

**Butch: *from other room* Then you suck butt :D**

**Me: BUTCH! Ugh…-_- Anyways, please review and thanks for reading :) I'll update as quickly as I can~!**


	5. Of Dogs, Dora, Cherries, and Subway

**A/N Hello people, quick update today since I was bored :) I'm back with the Puffs, Ruffs, and apparently tomatoes?**

**Bullet: *nods head* Yes Katty, tomatoes. You read right :D**

**Um…ok then? Anyways, here are the notes for last chapter. Oh, and the shrimp!**

**ROCuevas: Thank you sir! :) *hands shrimp***

**SevenSecretsGuardian: That is weird… 0.0 Well, thank you and may rainbows be with me! Rainbows to you as well ^^ *hands shrimp***

**babyflowers: It's awesome to know Bunny's afraid of zombies XD Haha, and 'Tomatoes Luck'! Priceless~! *hands shrimp***

**FanGirl98578: Thank you! :) And orange? Hmm…that is weird… *hands shrimp slowly***

**Bullet: I hate orange :c**

**Me: And I don't care. No shush :l**

**Bullet: :c**

**hi-there156: Haha, I wish I had a brother so I could throw a tomato at him :3 Anyways, thank you! *hands shrimp***

**Ok, I own nothing. I also have an idea about the sequel to this. It involves the Powerpunks~! Anyways, go on and begin! :D**

_Blues_

"You're not livin' till you're livin'~" Bubbles sang as she walked. "Livin' with me~!"

"Please…stop singing." Boomer said in a monotone, glancing at Bubbles who was to the right of him. Bubbles, unable to hear, ignored him and continued.

"This is the potential breakup song~" Bubbles continued, snapping her fingers and dancing a bit. Boomer groaned and tried to tune her out, stuffing his hands in his jeans pockets in the process. "Oh baby please, please tell me~."

'_Why won't she stop_?' Boomer thought to himself. '_I know she's a girl and everything, but __**come on**_! _This is going a little too out of hand_!' "Bubbles…aren't you supposed to show me where we're going?" Boomer asked out loud, getting slightly annoyed.

"La, la, la, la~" Bubbles sang. "Laa, laa, laa, laa, la~! Huh, did you say something Boomer?" Bubbles removed her earplugs from her ears, tucked them in her pocket, and looked at the blonde boy.

"No." Boomer growled. Bubbles took no notice of the growl however.

"Oh, ok!" she piped. "Now let's go." Bubbles started to run towards a specific direction.

"Wha…HEY!" Boomer shouted. "Where are ya goin'?"

"Just follow me~!" Boomer barely heard Bubbles sing it, so she must be far ahead by now.

Boomer groaned and took flight after her. '_Jeez…why is she so…preppy and happy. She's __**such **__a girl_!' When he spotted her blonde pigtails, he landed. "We're in…the forest?"

"Well of course silly!" Bubbles giggled. "We're gonna go s'ploring!"

"Isn't it 'exploring'?" Boomer asked. He wasn't a boy with smartness, but this was just common sense right here.

"Yea…but I like saying s'ploring better!" Bubbles giggled again and began to skip, Boomer sighing and walking behind her. "Bubbles! And Boomer! Going s'ploring~!"

"Boomer's getting annoyed~" Boomer sang in a bored voice.

"Bubbles!" Bubbles continued. "Is happy! And Boomer should be too~!"

"But Boomer can't be happy when Bubbles is acting a fool~"

"But Boomer! You're stubborn! You're a blonde Buttercup~!"

"Bubbles. You sing too much. Now seriously, this is enough~"

"YAY!" Bubbles suddenly cheered. "This was our first song together!" The pigtailed girl clapped her hands in amusement, her baby blue eyes shining in delight.

"…Ugh…" Boomer sighed. Did this girl _**not **_hear what he was singing?

"Shh…" Bubbles suddenly whispered and stopped dead in her tracks. "Do you hear that?"

"No…" Boomer answered slowly, stopping as well. He tried to hear what Bubbles was hearing. "What…?" Bubbles didn't say anything and turned sharply to her right. She then began to run towards the source. "What is up with her and running?" Boomer gritted through his teeth, following her. He stopped once he saw her sitting on the grassy ground. In her hands was a…puppy? "What the…"

"Isn't it the CUTEST~!" Bubbles exclaimed, grinning. "You're such a cutie, you are!" She ran her hands through his fur. "Where do you live? What's your name?"

"Here!" the dog barked in reply. "And the name's Wind."

'_Oh God, here we go with the talking animals again…_' Boomer thought to himself.

"You live here?" Bubbles asked. "But…don't you have an owner?"

"Of course!" the dog replied.

"Then…why don't you…live with your owner?" Bubbles asked slowly.

Wind looked down and whimpered. "Master's brothers wouldn't like me…so he keeps me here. Master Bullet is very kind though, and he's funny!"

Boomer raised an eyebrow. "Did you just say…Bullet?"

"Yes!" the dog barked in reply. "Do you know him? Master Bullet would be surprised if I told him that."

"Yea…he's my brother." Boomer shrugged. "And I don't mind you. Neither will Brick and Butch at that. You can be our guard dog!" Boomer smiled and ruffled the dog's fur. "Yea...barking at people to get off our lawn…heh…"

"Oh yippee!" Wind cheered. "Master Bullet will be happy that...um, what's your name?"

"Boomer."

"Oh yea. Anyways, Master Bullet will be very happy Master Boomer and…um you too. What's your name too?"

"Bubbles~!"

"Ok, well he'll be happy. Let me just say that, since I'm tired of repeating that sentence." The two blondes laughed.

"I won't tell Bullet I found you…just yet." Boomer said. "But I'll defiantly be following him tomorrow, so expect me here ok Wind?"

"Ok, Master Boomer." Wind replied happily. He was so glad. He was going to move out of the forest!

* * *

_Greens_

"Ok, so last time, we learned skateboarding." Buttercup started. "Now let's see if ya can play some basketball!" Since Buttercup was lazy, she didn't even bother to explain the rules.

"Cool!" Butch explained.

"Alright, let's play then." Buttercup grinned slightly and tossed him the green basketball. She made sure she got a green one, 'cause you know…orange sucks.

Butch caught the ball easily. '_Holy crap...HOW DO YOU PLAY? I can't ask Butterbutt, she'd just laugh in my face. Think of T.V. Butch. Think of the stolen T.V. and the basketball players…_' Butch thought for a moment. He remembered how the tall men easily went around others from the opposite team and slammed dunked the basketball in the hoop.

"Are ya just gonna dribble the ball, or are ya gonna shoot?" Buttercup said, snapping Butch out of his thoughts. Butch smirked before running to the hoop. Buttercup tried to hit the ball out of his hands, but Butch spun around and shot. The basketball made it in the hoop. "What the…"

"Swoosh baby!" Butch began to do a small victory dance. "You was all like 'Nah, you ain't gonna shoot', and I was like 'HAH, YOU SISSY GIRL!'" Buttercup glared at him. Butch stopped and looked at her. "Wow, you're really looking me. I never knew I was _**that **_attractive."

Buttercup scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You? Attractive? HA! The day you're attractive is the day Dora learns how to turn around to see the mountain. And that's saying a lot, 'cause seriously, she really has a difficulty turning around."

"What about that Swiper dude?" Butch asked, getting into the conversation. "He's the worst villain there is. I mean, what villain _**throws the cookie behind you**_? Jeez, the Ameba Boys are better than _**that **_fool."

"And don't even get me _**started **_on Boots." Buttercup sat on the bench, Butch sitting next to her. "I mean, all he does is _**cry, cry, cry, and cry**_. Man, it's so _**annoying**_."

"Yea, and why does Dora complain so much?" Butch asked. "And why does she have to go to three, four, and five year olds for help. Why is she even walking alone by herself? Seriously, if she gets hurt, I'll laugh." Buttercup nodded her head in agreement.

"Then there's the Map, who just keeps saying he's the Map. I don't think he's the Map anymore, since he keeps repeating it." The two continued their conversation about the flaws of Dora, forgetting about the whole basketball they were just playing a few minutes ago.

* * *

_Reds_

"Hmm…where to go…" Blossom thought out loud as she walked, Brick following slowly.

"I don't know, a candy shop?" Brick said with no interest whatsoever.

Blossom snapped her fingers and smiled. "That's it! A candy shop!"

"But I wasn't even-"

"Come on!" Blossom giggled and ran off.

"-serious. Oh, she's gone. Meh, at least I get some candy." Brick fixed his red hat and ran off after her.

…

"Wow…" Brick whispered as he looked around him. Candy was at every corner. There were gumdrops, jaw breakers, sour candies, Skittles, and even chocolates. Wait a minute… "C-cherry chocolate…" Brick said slowly, walking up to his favorite chocolate. "Where has this store been?"

"Oh, it just opened up last week." Blossom answered. "It's a really nice place for people who have a sweet tooth. All of this candy is really cheap, ten pennies actually." Brick's eyes widened.

"T-ten pennies?" he stuttered. Blossom nodded. Brick smirked. "Alright, I'm gonna get ten pennies."

"And how are you going to that?" Blossom asked. Brick's smirk grew.

"People litter. I'll just take their pennies."

…

"I can't believe you just walked down the whole street just to find ten pennies to buy some cherry chocolate bar." Blossom rolled her eyes as Brick practically jumped in delight.

"It was a good cost babe." he replied as they walked out the store, a cherry chocolate bar in Brick's hand. "I mean, wouldn't _**you **_want to buy some delicious chocolate?"

"Oh, I don't really like cherry." Blossom shrugged. "Cherries aren't really that good to me."

Brick stopped dead in his tracks. This was the first girl he's ever saw he _**doesn't **_like cherry chocolate. Or cherries at the matter! He shook his head and continued to walk. "So…you don't like cherries?"

"Nope."

"Cherry chocolate?"

"Nuh uh."

"Cherry ice cream?"

"Eww gross."

"Cherry _**candies**_."

"Nothing Brick. I just hate cherries."

"…" Brick stayed silent as they walked. '_This has to be a dream, this just __**has **__to be_! _No one in their right mind would dislike cherries!_ _This…this is crazy…_' Brick shook his head slowly and rubbed his temples. This was one of those rare times he actually got stressed.

* * *

_Purples_

"Where are we going?" Bullet asked excitedly. He gasped. "Is it an amusement park? I LOVE AMUSEMENT PARKS! ROLLERCOATAHHHHHH!"

Bunny sighed. "No Bullet, we're going to stop at Subway to get a sub, ok? I'll buy you one since I'm so generous." Bullet nodded quickly.

"Subway…isn't that a train or somethin'? How are ya gonna get _**food **_from a _**train**_? Silly Bun-Bun, you get food from stores and restaurants."

"…Bullet, Subways _**is **_a restaurant."

"REALLY? THAT'S _**SOOOO **_COOL! COOLIO!"

"…Coolio?"

"Yes Bun-Bun. Coolio is an awesomer way of saying cool."

"…_**Awesomer**_?"

"Yea, that's an awesomer way of saying awesome. Bun-Bun, you really need to explore the world more. Then you would know these words." Bullet shook his head. "Tsk, tsk Bun-Bun, I am ashamed of you. To think a superhero like yourself doesn't explore the world. Even _**I've **_explored the world…literally. My brothers and I went to Japan! They were all like 'adgahafah', and I was like 'HUH?'" Bullet tilted his head while saying this. "But you know, since Boomer's the translator, he totally understand and they had this whole conversation, while the rest of us were like 'WHAAAAAAAAAAA?'" Bullet stuck his tongue out, signaling he was done.

"O...k…well um we're here. I'll go order. You just _**sit there and do NOT move**_. Understand what I said Bullet?" Bunny was making sure Bullet doesn't do anything stupid.

"Yes Bun-Bun!" Bullet grinned, sitting down in a seat. Bunny took one glance at him before traveling in line. Bullet sat there for what seemed like hours. "Jeez…hey that rhymes with cheese! And please! And wheeze! Oh, and sneeze, breeze…"

…

Bunny came back to the table to see Bullet talking to himself. "Keys, knees, cheese-WAIT I SAID THAT ALREADY! Oh, hi Bun-Bun!" Bullet waved at her as she sat down slowly.

"Um…hi…" Bunny sighed and gave him his sub.

The brunette boy studied his food. He then opened the sub, took out the tomatoes, and set them to the side. "I save the tomatoes for last, 'cause they're so…coolio!"

Bunny giggled at his personality quietly. "Yea…" She began to eat her ham and cheese sandwich slowly.

Suddenly, a woman came up to their table.. "Aw, well look at you two." she said with a wide smile. "Such a cute couple."

"C-couple…?" Bunny spit out her sandwich on the floor and looked at the woman in shook, a small blush on her face. "Oh no mam. No, no, no, no, no. We are not, and I repeat _**not **_a-"

"Of course we are Bun-Bun!" Bullet grinned. "We have such fun times and we hang out."

"Aw, well that's adorable." The woman gave them one last smile before walking in line.

"…Ugh…" Bullet put her head in her arms, a blush of embarrassment on her face. "Bullet, can I ask you something?"

"Yeeees, Bun-Bun?"

"Do you even know what she was talking about?"

"No…but I _**did **_hear cute in her sentence, and let's face it, I'm cute!" Bullet grinned and pointed at his face while Bunny groaned.

"You are such a little naïve kid…" she muttered, picking her head up and shaking her head.

* * *

"Ok, so today was more fun than last time, right?" Blossom asked. Everyone nodded.

'_And embarrassing…_' Bunny thought, mentally shaking her head.

Blossom grinned. "Great, more progress! Well, we'll see you boys tomorrow." The Puffs and Ruffs waved goodbye and walked their separate ways.

* * *

"Ok, ok, let me get this straight." Brick said. "Bullet, so you're saying that some random woman came up to you and said that you and Bunny were a…couple?" Bullet nodded.

"Yuh huh! I don't even know what it means!" Bullet grinned. Butch was literally rolling in the air.

"Bunny…and Bullet…AHAHAHA!" He clutched his stomach in pleasure and pain. This was just _**too good **_to be true.

"I don't…get it." Boomer said slowly.

Brick sighed. "You don't want to get it Boomer, ok? You just don't."

"Ok…?" Boomer was still slightly confused, but just shrugged it off.

* * *

"Bullet…and Braces…AHAHAHA!" Buttercup laughed at the story as Bunny looked down in embarrassment.

"Yea…" Bunny continued slowly. "I mean, what random chick comes up to you and say 'You're such a cute couple' when we're _**clearly **_not a couple? She better get her facts straight. I'm gonna hunt her down, and Cloud and I are gonna attack her with our awesome bunny powers." Bunny smiled in amusement while her three sisters just stared at her in a confused matter. They'll never get Bunny, she's so…bipolar…

**Me: And that's that :D**

**Brick: What's what?**

**Blossom: *sighs* Were you NOT paying attention to the story?**

**Brick: Why would I babe?**

**Blossom: I'm NOT YOU'RE BABE!**

**Bunny: Sure… *rolls eyes***

**Buttercup: Hahaha! That's funny 'she's not his babe'. PRICELESS :')**

**Bubbles: *giggles***

**Blossom: BUT I'M NOT D:**

**Butch and Boomer: Sure Blossom, whatever you say… *sarcastic***

**Bullet: If it makes you feel better, I'm not a tomato. *sighs* Oh how oh how I wish to be a tomato…**

**Everyone else: …0.0**

**Me: Um, anyways, review this chapter to get…um…hmm, Brick any words?**

**Brick: CHERRY CHOCOLATE! LOVE THE CHERRY CHOCOLATE! :l *clears throat* I mean, uh, cherry chocolate would be great for the fans :)**

**Me: …Yea, review to get that…see ya… 0.0**


	6. Amusement Galore Part One

**A/N HI, I'm back :) Wow, a lot of reviews! Awesome~! Well, I have the replies and cherry chocolate.**

**BillyScreamo: I don't know what is wrong with Brick. I recommend white chocolate. It's so YUMMY! :D Anyways, thank you very much :) *hands cherry chocolate***

**ilovebrick PPGRRBLOVER: Thank you very much. It's wonderful that you like the story :) *hands cherry chocolate***

**SevenSecretsGuardian: I'm kind of like Bullet; that's kind of where I got his attitude from. Cause let's face it, who WOULDN'T want to be like me? :P Anyways, thanks for liking the story, and I'll be sure to stay away from those people! :) *hands cherry chocolate***

**PurplePinkLuveR3: Thanks you! I updated as quickly as possible :) *hands cherry chocolate***

**blackhearts33: Ha-ha, I love chocolate too! Especially white and dark chocolate. Yum~! Dora's ok, but I think the greens hate her.**

**Butch and Buttercup: SHE IS NOT BOSS! SHE SUCKS AND CAN'T TURN AROUND! :C**

**Me: Shh, don't yell :l**

**blackhearts33: But yea anyways, aw. I don't like tomatoes, does that mean I get hit with wet lettuce? … :( I'd totally sing if I get pigtails. And color. COLOR :D Oh, and YAY, WIND WILL BE FREE :D Thanks for liking the story so far ^^ *hands cherry chocolate***

**bubblynikki0914: Cherry chocolate you shall get. And thanks for calling my story awesome :) *hands cherry chocolate***

**candygurl100: Thank you! *hands cherry chocolate***

**hi-there156: Brick will never learn, 'cause he's awkward like that.**

**Brick: …:l**

**hi-there156: And yes, shrimp is sooooooooo awesome! :)**

**Blossom: YEA! :D**

**hi-there156: But seriously, thanks for liking the story :) *hands cherry chocolate***

**babyflowers: You shall find out this chapter! And now I don't think Brick likes you, since he LOVES cherries… 0.0 Thanks for liking! :) *hands cherry chocolate***

**LoveLaurel101: Oh, t-thank you! :) It's nice to know you enjoy the story ^^ *hands cherry chocolate***

**Bellinda the Rabbit: Great, you took my advice Bell my friend. And thanks a bunch *V* *hands cherry chocolate***

**And that's that. Wow, this was long 0.0 Ok, I own nothing, and you may begin reading part one~! :D**

Boomer was wide awake; he made sure of that. Though he was up, he stayed on the cold wooden floor and kept his eyes closed tightly. He didn't want to blow his cover. He opened his eye very slightly to see Bullet looking around, trying to see if anyone was awake. Boomer shut his eye more again. He stayed in his still position until he heard the door open and shut quietly. He waited ten seconds then opened his eyes widely. He got up wobbly and waited until his dizziness went away. With a small yawn, he silently left the cabin.

"Now where is he?" Boomer asked himself. He flew around silently, his blonde hair flying with him. The blonde soon found his brother who was petting Wind silently. "There he is. Now what to do?" Boomer shrugged and decided to just approach him casually. He landed on the grass. "Hey Bul-"

"AH!" Bullet screamed, getting frightened quickly. The brunette eyes glowed red, ready to use is laser eyes.

"Wait, Bullet it's-"

"AH! IT'S THE GHOST!" The boy, not listening to Boomer, shot him repeatedly with his eye lasers. "GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU CRAZY PERSON!"

"IT'S ME, BOOMER!"

Bullet stopped shooting and looked at Boomer for a second. "Oh, hi Boom! I didn't know that was you!"

"_Clearly_." Boomer grumbled, slightly wincing in pain. Bullet's eye laser hurt… "Anyways, where's Wind?"

"W-who are you talking about?" Bullet stuttered. '_Ah, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap-'_

"You know Wind, the white pup." Boomer narrowed his eyes at his younger brother. "The one you _**thought **_we wouldn't like, but _**clearly **_we do, since we could have used him to bark at random people on the street."

Bullet crossed his arms. "I have no idea what you're-WHAAAAAT?" Bullet had a look of shock on his face. "You…you like Wind?"

"Well yea!" Boomer exclaimed happily. "He's awesome dude!" Boomer started to walk off. "Now come on dude. Brick and Butch are probably waitin' for us." Bullet hesitated for a moment, but then followed the blonde to the cabin.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Brick asked his two brothers as they casually walked in the house.

"S'ploring-GAH I MEAN exploring…ex-plor-ing." Boomer growled in his head. '_This is all Bubbles fault…_'

"Ok…hey what's that?" Brick looked behind Bullet. "Is that…a dog?"

"No, it's a puppy!" Bullet exclaimed happily. "His name is Wind, and I wanna keep him."

"Oh dude, that's cool!" Butch sprung up from the floor and inspected the pup. Wind stared at him then barked loudly. "He's cool Brick. We should keep him."

"And what if I say no?" Brick raised an eyebrow.

"Then we'll um…I don't know." Boomer shrugged.

"We'll throw a book at you!" Butch said happily. Brick glared at him. '_If looks could kill…_' Butch laughed nervously. "I mean, uh, we'll go with your opinion?"

"I'll cry, but that's sissy like, so after I realized that, I'd go and eat a tomato sadly." Bullet said. "Can we keep him Brick? Please?"

Brick sighed. "Fine. As long as you clean up his messes, I'll be ok with it."

"Yay!" Bullet cheered. "You hear that Wind? You get to stay!"

Wind jumped around happily and barked. "Yippee!" he cheered and dog talk. He stopped and looked at Boomer. "Thank you Master Boomer."

"No problem Wind." Boomer chuckled back.

"Who are you talking to?" Butch asked his blonde brother.

"Nobody Butch." Boomer smiled a bit. "Nobody at all."

* * *

"Did you guys hear?" Buttercup asked excitedly. "Did ya?"

"No…what are talking about Buttercup." Blossom placed her bow and looked at her lime green wearing sister with interest.

"Well if you must know-" Buttercup smirked. "-the amusement park opens up today…for free! I looked in your little notebook Blossom, and I saw that it's _**my **_turn to pick where we go, so that's where we're going!"

"First of all, stay out of my notebook." Blossom slightly glared at Buttercup. "It has important info in there." She then smiled. "And secondly, fine. It's your decision anyways."

"Whoo!" Bunny cheered. "Amusement parks are awesome!"

"Yea!" Bubbles agreed as the four went outside and began to walk to the park. "I _**love **_the Twirl a Whirl."

"Nah Bubbles, it's all about the Fire Dragon!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"I actually like the Bounce Houses." Blossom giggled.

"Rock Climbing is cool there." Bunny smiled as they spotted the boys in their original spot.

"Now we've already decided what to do today." Blossom said. "Buttercup?"

"Gladly." Buttercup smirked. "Follow me if you want the time of your lives." And with that, they set off.

* * *

Bullet gasped a gasp of delight. "OHMIGODBUN-BUN!" he shouted quickly to Bunny. He then continued shouting. Bunny was confused.

Bunny raised an eyebrow. "Slow down, will ya? Now say that…slowly."

Bullet took a deep breath in. "I said, 'Oh my God Bun-Bun! It's an amusement park! I was talking about this and rollercoasters yesterday! Remember? Huh, huh, do you?' Bun-Bun, you didn't understand me, so I think you should pay more attention. Don't you have to do that at school? Grownups will be ashamed of you Bun-Bun."

Bunny stared blankly at him as the group entered the amusement. "…Ugh…" she muttered under her breath, looking at her shoes.

"What should we do first, huh?" Butch asked excitedly. "Oh~! That looks cool!" He pointed at a rollercoaster that was green and red and in the shape of a dragon.

"That's the _**coolest **_ride there is!" Buttercup agreed. "It's the Fire Dragon. Come on guys before the line gets too full!" Buttercup and Butch took off, the rest of them walking.

"L-look at all the _**turns**_." Bubbles said, kind of scared. She never was a fan of the Fire Dragon, or rollercoasters at the matter. "A-and the _**big d-drop**_."

"It's ok Bubbles." Blossom reassured. "Everything will be ok."

"Yea Bubbles." Bunny agreed. "It's just a ride. Though it _**does **_look scary…"

"Braces and Bubbles are being sissies~!" Buttercup teased. Bubbles frowned while Bunny glared at her. They soon were able to get on.

"This is gonna be _**so cool**_!" Butch exclaimed excitedly, Buttercup nodding in agreement. They were sitting in the very front seats together.

"Bun-Bun, is this fun?" Bullet asked curiously, trying to get comfortable in his seat. He and Bunny were in the middle, more close to the front than back of the ride. Bunny took a glance at him.

"It's alright." Bunny said, yawning. "It hurts your stomach on the drop though."

"Oh alright." Bullet grinned. "I'll eat a tomato to cheer me up then!" Bunny face-palmed at his attitude.

Brick and Blossom were in the middle as well, but they were more back than front. "Hm…this goes all the way around the park." Brick observed.

Blossom nodded. "Yep. It circles around it with the big drop, little drops, twists and turns. It's such a confusing ride, but it can be enjoyable." Brick just shrugged to that last comment.

"I-I'm scared." Bubbles stuttered, looking straight ahead of her. "I-I'm going to d-die."

Boomer slightly snickered at her attitude. "Heh…it's just a ride Bubbles…that we might fall out of when it flips…oh God, now I know what you mean…"

"See! I knew I should've never come on here. I should've gone to another ride, but I just wasn't thinking!" Bubbles was in a total panic, Boomer trying to calm her down.

The ride jerked forward before taking up to the hill. The greens cheered, as did Bullet. Bunny looked straight ahead, not giving a care. Blossom took a deep breath in, getting ready for the drop. Brick just looked around, bored out of his mind. Bubbles was clutching on to Boomer's shirt crying, while Boomer tried to get her off, a little tiny bit of pink on his cheeks.

"Here it comes!" Buttercup and Butch yelled in unison, rising up their arms. Then it happened. The greens laughed of joy. Bunny clutched onto her handle bar while Bullet laughed slightly. Bubbles screamed loudly, much to Boomer's annoyance. For the reds, the worst occurred.

"My hat!" Brick shouted.

"My bow!" Blossom cried.

"Stop the ride!" they both yelled. People gave them weird looks, but they weren't paying attention to them.

The ride, however, kept going. Blossom frowned deeply and looked out to the side. "My bow…I should've took it off…"

"Yea, I should've done that with my hat…" Brick murmured as the ride ended.

"Whoo!" Buttercup and Butch cheered, stepping out the ride along with everyone else. Boomer and Bunny were dizzy, Bullet was still laughing, and Bubbles sniffled, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'm gonna go find my hat." Brick growled. He began to leave. "You comin' Pinky?" Blossom sighed before following them.

"They looked so naked without their headwear…" Butch said slowly. He then shrugged. "Oh well. I'm getting on again!"

"Yea!" Buttercup agreed. The two laughed and went back in line.

"I'm…going to go sit down…" Bunny said, walking to a bench. Bullet, Bubbles, and Boomer followed her example.

* * *

"Ok, so my bow and your hat fell off when we went down in the drop, right?" Blossom asked Brick. The boy nodded. "Then all we have to do is search over there. I'm sure we'll find them." Blossom levitated in the air and flew under the rollercoaster, Brick following close behind.

...

"Ugh, where are they?" Brick was clearly aggravated. "We've been searching for like ten minutes for crying out loud!"

"Brick, come here." Blossom said.

"What?" He flew over to her. "Did you find them?"

"No…but I _**did **_find this hole to an underground tunnel. And if I'm right, with the rate our headwear was flying, they might've fallen into it." The two stayed silent for a moment.

"Well, let's go." Brick sighed, hopping in. Blossom looked inside of the hole first before following him.

**Me: And there's part one folks!**

**Butch: Let's cut to the chase here Katty.**

**Me: Ok…?**

**Butch: Anyways, if you readers review, you'll get some bubble gum from yours truly. **

**Buttercup: Butch? Being generous? What type of candy have you been eating?**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Yea, but anyways, review to get that! Thanks for reading ^^ **


	7. Amusement Galore Part Two

**A/N OHMIGLOB! I HAVE OVER FIFTY REVIEWS! WHOO! Thanks to everybody who reviewed my story. You guys are legit and awesome and I give you all virtual hugs! ^^ Speaking of virtual…I have replies and BUBBLEGUM! :D I still cannot believe Butch is sharing this…**

**ROCuevas: Why yes…yes it shall ;) *hands bubblegum***

**Fallen Angel Codester: I'm not a fan of rollercoasters…at all. WHAT HAPPEN IF THEY FALL AND BREAK AND I'M STILL ON IT! 0.0 Oh, sorry about that. I get frightened…a **_**lot**_**. Anyways, I updated as quickly as possible so here ya go! ^^ *hands bubblegum***

**candygurl100: Chocolate is yummy! :D Here's your update and bubblegum! *hands bubblegum happily***

**hi-there156: I know, sad right :( And yea, Butch is being suspicious…very suspicious… *hands gum slowly***

**Butch: …0.0**

**Me: I gots my eye on you…punk :l**

**ButtercupXButchForever: Thanks for all the reviews on previous chapters! That means a lot BG :) Well here's you bubblegum *hands bubblegum***

**SevenSecretsGuardian: Yea Boomer was a jerk, wasn't he? -_- Yes, that was really random…I LIKE TACOS! ;D Aha, but anyways, while you're in dream land with Bullet, tell him I said hi! :) *hands bubblegum***

**ilovebrick PPGRRBLOVER: Thank you very much! *hands bubblegum***

**Brick: Of course I got the swag brah! And when did I **_**not **_**look awesome? ;)**

**Me: Ugh… *eye roll***

**iamthecreator: It is cute…and awesome! Aha, but thank you lots :3 *hands bubblegum***

**bubblynikki0914: No problem mate! Thanks a bunch :) *hands bubblegum***

**FanGirl98578: Wow, that's' an awkward but cool mix of personalities! ^^ Thanks for liking the story a lot ;P And yes, white chocolate is sooooo legit and cool and awesome :3 *hands bubblegum***

**saeko-miku: Wow, you really like this story, don't ya? ;) Aha, well here's the update, so you can stop jumping off walls :3 *hands bubblegum***

**ILuvCreamPuffs: I sure will keep up the good work. Thank you very much! :) *hands bubblegum***

**White Chocolate Power: First of all, awesome name. ILOVEWHITECHOCOLATE! :D Anyways, thanks for enjoying both of my stories. Yea, I know I got a little smidge of mistakes here and there, but I'm not perfect ;) And my summary did? Aw~! Thank you :) Your English teacher would CRY? Wow…I must be doing an excellent job! Seriously, I loved this review a lot ^^ It made my day! *hands bubblegum***

**keek n d: I know; it made mines too. And this is MY story! XD I laugh to easily =P *hands bubblegum***

**Radio Lover: Aw, don't be jealous Em; I'm sure you'd do an awesome job too! :) And thanks a bunch! *hands bubblegum***

**WOW! LONGEST ONE YET! :O Took me about fifteen minutes to type…**

**I'm really slow -_-**

**But anyways, I own nothing. Now go enjoy this chapter! :D Oh yea, I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL I HAVE **_**100 **_**REVIEWS! ;D**

The first thing Blossom and Brick noticed is that this hole was dark…_**really **_dark. "I can't see anything." Brick hissed.

"Me neither." Blossom agreed. She sighed. "If only I had my fire breath…I only have that in winter, and it's full out summer time right now…"

Brick thought for a moment. He then got an idea. He got on his knees and searched the dirt ground. "What are you doing Brick?" Brick didn't answer and kept looking. The boy then found what he was looking for. He got up and dusted himself off. "Is that…a branch?"

"Nah, it's a twig." Brick answered sarcastically. Blossom slightly glared at him. "Anyways-" Brick's eyes grew redder than they already were. Blossom watched as Brick used his eye lasers to blast the branch, causing a slight flame to form. The underground place lit slightly. "-let's get going Pinky." Brick began to walk quickly, Blossom following.

* * *

"Where do you think Blossom and Brick are?" Bubbles asked as she moved up a place in line. She and the others were waiting in line for the Twirl a Whirl. Buttercup and Butch were only there because they got bored of the Fire Dragon.

_Flashback_

"_Turn." Buttercup and Butch said dully before the rollercoaster turned sharply to the left. "Mini drop…big drop…whoo…" They both got out of the front seat and yawned._

"_Man that ride sucks now." Butch said, rolling his eyes._

"_Yea, totally." Buttercup agreed. "I mean, we know __**every single thing **__about it. It's not fun anymore." The two stayed silent as they walked away from the not-so-awesome-roller coaster. "What now?"_

"_BUTTERCUP!" the two greens heard someone familiar yell. "BUTCH! COME ON, WE'RE GONNA GET ON THE TWIRL A WHIRL! YOU WANNA COME?" They both turned to see Bubbles grinning ear to ear._

_Buttercup and Butch glanced at each other shortly before walking over there in line. "Meh." they both said in unison and shrugged._

_End of Flashback_

"I don't know." Bunny shrugged. "They're most likely going on an epic adventure to search for their headwear."

"…What?" Buttercup asked blankly. She then laughed a bit. "'And epic adventure'? HA! More like boring."

"You never know Buttercup." Boomer said. "Maybe they have to fight off mutated moles or something."

"…Idiot…" Butch muttered under his breath.

"LOOK!" Bullet shouted excitedly. "It's _**our **_turn you guys! Come on~!" He ran inside, pushing the person who operated the ride in the process.

"Bullet, you can't just push people." Bubbles scolded in a soft but stern voice. "Now say you're sorry."

"Aw but-"

"We're trying to teach you that being a good guy is fun." Bubbles started. "And if-"

"If you don't say sorry, you're a wimp." Buttercup said straight out in a monotone as she sat in a seat, Bubbles and Bunny following.

"SORRY, OK?" Bullet said sadly to the man, who was obviously confused.

"It's alright?" the man replied.

Bullet beamed. "That's good. Hey do you have any extra tomatoes?"

"T-tomatoes?" The man was even more confused.

Butch sighed and grabbed his brother by his arm. "Sorry 'bout him. He's just got a little problem with his brain…if he had one."

"I take that very tomato." Bullet frowned. "Very, very tomato."

"Ugh…" Butch muttered under his breath as he dragged his younger brother to a seat.

* * *

"We should've been able to see our stuff by now…" Blossom said slowly. "We've been down here for like five minutes."

"Yea, something's not right…" Brick agreed. Both he and Blossom stopped dead in their tracks. "Alright punk, where are ya with my hat?"  
Brick yelled in a mean tone. "I'm not playin' around!"

"Yea, um, what he said." Blossom agreed. "Now come out and show yourself!" There was silence in the air.

"We know you're there!" Brick yelled. "Stop hiding yourself and fight like a man! Or woman…or child…or whatever the heck you are!"

"Hmm…fine…" they two leaders heard a voice say. They both gasped when they saw the face.

"It's a…it's a…" Blossom said in a slow but calm tone.

"…A mole…?" Brick raised an eyebrow. "Ok, um…what the fur are you doing with my hat and Pinky's bow?"

"Yea!" Blossom agreed. She placed her hands on her hips. "We want our stuff back, so if you'll just kindly hand it back, Brick and I can-"

"No." the mole said.

"W-what?" Blossom stuttered.

"I said 'no'." the mole repeated.

"Well you better say the opposite of that or else you're gonna get the beating of a lifetime." Brick growled.

"I'd rather not." the mole said. "I am Mina the Mole, the queen of all moles. Why would _**I **_want to fight pesky humans like _**you**_?" Before the two leaders could say that they're indeed _**not **_human, Mina continued. "So, I'll let my minions handle you brats." She snapped her fingers and left.

"Hey get back here you!" Brick shouted. "I'm gonna make you into mole on a stick! I'm gonna-"

"Brick, watch out!" Blossom screeched.

"Huh?" was all Brick asked before he received a large punch to his cheek. He growled and looked at his opponent. Well, actually _**opponents**_. They were of course a bunch of moles. Brick smirked. "Ok, I'll take you guys! Come on Pinky. Let's get to work!" Blossom only nodded before she charged for the moles, Brick following.

* * *

"Your pigtails are flying in my face!" Buttercup exclaimed in disgust to Bubbles.

Bubbles smiled slightly. "Oh, sorry about that B.C." she said before wrapping both her pigtails around her neck easily. "I guess I don't know the size of my pigtails." Bubbles giggled loudly.

"You sure don't." Bunny rolled her eyes. "Have you ever even-WHEE!" Bunny laughed along with Buttercup and Bubbles as they spun around quickly. "Sorry about that. Have you ever even cut your hair before Bubbles?"

"No…and I don't want to." Bubbles beamed before giggling again. "My goodness, this is fun, isn't it girl?"

"Not better than awesome roller coasters…but it's still cool I guess…" Buttercup smirked before laughing at the spin again along with her sisters.

"It could've been better." Butch yawned dramatically as they all stepped away from the ride.

"Stop your complainin'" Buttercup growled. She glared at him.

He glared back. "Stop complaining about how I'm complaining!"

"Well stop complaining about how I'm complaining about how you're complaining!"

"Stop-"

"SHUDDUP!" Bunny suddenly interrupted.

The two stopped and looked at her. "NO!" And with that, they continued their arguing.

"Ugh…" Bunny growled and walked away to rock climbing.

"I'm coming with you Bun-Bun!" Bullet ran off towards her direction, much to her annoyance.

"Um…" Bubbles said, watching Buttercup and Butch argue. "I'm just gonna…go…" Bubbles slowly walked away.

Boomer stood there silently. '_Crazy Bullet… annoying arguing… or always-singing Bubbles…?' _Boomer though for another minute before running off towards Bubbles direction.

* * *

"That was…easier than I expected." Blossom let out a little laugh as she and Brick walked around the now-beat-up moles.

"They just needed a little lesson from Brick here babe." Brick smirked, already knowing that his counterpart was annoyed.

"Ugh…" Blossom rolled her eyes as she walked behind Brick, who made a new light source. "Hopefully the queen is-"

"Ah, so you made it." The two preteens heard Mina laugh evilly for a few seconds before she stepped out of the shadows. "Hmm…so you guys _**are **_that strong huh?"

"Are you underestimating us?" Blossom asked angrily. "Because it is bad to jump to conclusions."

"That's why I do it…I _**am **_a villain after all." Mina smirked. "Since you little _**twits**_ wouldn't leave, I'll have to take you on myself."

Brick yawned, zoomed up to her, and punched her in the nose, knocking her out. "Hmm…guess she isn't as strong as she though, huh?" Brick chuckled slightly.

Blossom ran ahead of him. "Our stuff!" She grabbed her bow happily and placed it back on her head. "Oh how I missed you so." Blossom smiled.

"I'm never ever going on a rollercoaster without setting you down first." Brick placed his hat back on his head. "Alright Pinky. Let's get the heck outta here."

"Agreed." Blossom moved a piece of her hair back in place before following Brick.

* * *

"I HATE YOU!"

"I HATE YOU TOO!"

The two greens glared at each other before sighing simultaneously. "This is getting boring…" they both muttered.

"We keep arguing over boredom." Buttercup sighed again.

"I know." Butch agreed. "The heck is we supposed to go now?"

Buttercup shrugged and looked around for something good. She suddenly snapped her fingers, gaining a smart idea. "We'll just play some arcade games again! They should have one right…over…THERE!" Buttercup pointed at the arcade, glad to find something interesting.

Butch smirked. "I'll race ya there."

Buttercup smirked back. "You're on!"

"Alright, I'll count one to five. One…two…FIVE!" He sped off.

"HEY YOU STUPID CHEATER!" Buttercup hollered, running after him.

They both entered the arcade at the same time, not even panting. "I WIN!" they both exclaimed. They glared at one another. "NUH UH, I DID! NO YOU DIDN'T! STOP COPYING ME!" They continued their arguing, completely forgetting that they were in an arcade in public where people were giving the two weird looks.

"Do you hear that?" Blossom asked, suddenly entering the arcade. Brick followed.

Brick sighed. "Yea, it's Butch and your sis at it again."

"Won't they _**ever **_stop?" Blossom rolled her eyes and walked up to them. "Hey! Stop arguing!"

"NO!" they both yelled.

Brick glared at Butch and punched him in the arm…_**hardly**_. Butch winced and stopped his yelling. Buttercup slowly calmed down. "Alright, that's the end of that." Blossom said sternly. "Now come on. We have to find the others. It's getting late." The two greens nodded before they all left.

* * *

"Bun-Bun, this is FUM!" Bullet exclaimed as he climbed higher.

Bunny smiled. "Of course!" She carefully steadied her foot on a rock. "It's the best."

"Everything in the best Bun-Bun." Bullet said as he pulled himself up. "Like toma-"

"Yea, yea, I know Bullet." Bunny giggled and rolled her eyes.

"BUNNY! BULLET!" The two brunettes turned their heads to face their siblings. Not all of them, but still. "Come on!" Blossom yelled. "Time to go!"

"Darn…" Bunny grumbled, letting go of the fake rock.

Bullet began to cry. "BUT I WAS HAVING A FUM TIME! NOOOO! Tomato." Bullet's tears dried up instantly as he landed on the ground. Everyone just stared at him blankly.

* * *

"Wasn't that Ferris Wheel fun?" Bubbles asked with a giggle.

"Sure." Boomer grumbled back, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Bubbles looked around and gasped. "Look! Slushies for free! I wonder if they have blueberry." Bubbles quickly ran in line. Boomer rolled his eyes at her attitude and walked next to her.

"What would you like kiddo?" a woman asked, smiling at Bubbles.

Bubbles held up two fingers. "Two slushies please!" she replied. The woman nodded and quickly made the two. She then handed them to Bubbles. "Thank you mam!"

"You're going to drink two of those things?" Boomer asked, looking at the size.

Bubbles giggled. "No silly. Here, this one's for you." Bubbles handed him one. "No what do you say?"

"Thank you Bubbles." the blonde boy grumbled.

Bubbles beamed. "Yay! You're learning not to be a blonde Buttercup!" Bubbles took a sip of her drink. "Mmm~! Yummy!"

Boomer stared at the drink before taking a small taste of it. "Oh…this is good!" Boomer smiled before drinking more.

"Don't drink too fast or else you'll get-"

"ARG!" Boomer set down the drink on one of the benches and held his head. "It hurts! It hurts!"

"It's called brain freeze." Bubbles said. "If you drink too fast, your head hurts. That's why I take tiny sips." Bubbles smiled and took another sip.

"Oh…" Boomer nodded and followed her example. "Oh, there go the others."

"Hi guys!" Bubbles skipped towards them while Boomer shook his head and walked. "Time to go? Aw, and I was having a great time."

"Yea…" Blossom said slowly with a nod. "It's been a long day for Brick and I."

"Yea." Brick agreed. "First we went into this dark place, then we fought these moles, and then I knocked out the queen like BAM!" Brick nodded with a smirk.

"Did you just say…a mole?" Buttercup asked. The two leaders nodded.

"HA!" Boomer smiled. "I told you guys, but ya didn't listen, now did ya?" Those two statements made the blonde boy receive a punch from his older brother Butch. "Ow…"

"Anyways, see you guys later." Blossom and her sisters waved as the boys flew away.

**Me: And there it is. The long awaited chapter ^^**

**Butch: You took too long Katty :l**

**Me: I know…I'M SORRY OK? D: Dance can be a pain to a writer like me...;/ **

**Bubbles: I think people understand *giggles***

**Me: Thanks Bubbles :)**

**Buttercup: Alright, so if ya review this here story, I'll give ya each a penny! ;D**

**Blossom: A penny? Really?**

**Brick: Cheap~!**

**Buttercup: I'm not rich you guys ;l**

**Bunny: Yea, we know alright :P**

**Buttercup: *glares***


	8. Second Last Day

**A/N Hey guys! You're lucky I got to update; I'm grounded this weekend! I know, it sucks... :( Plus, none of my documents will open up on my computer, so now I have to type here with no spellcheck -_-" Sorry if they're any spell mistakes; I checked like THREE TIMES D: Anyways, the review replies plus the pennies! :D**

**ILuvCreamPuffs: I updated quicker than usual so... here you go! ^^ *hands penny***

**SevenSecretsGuardian: That is a wierd dream, though I'd suggest tacos, since they're WAY better than waffles and tomatoes :) Anyways, thank you! *hands penny***

**ilovebrick PPGRRBLOVER: YEAAAAAA *slips on glasses and nods head* Lol :P Thank you, I'll be sure to do that! *hands penny***

**Brick: Yea brah, why'd I stop anyways. It's all for the fans brah, 'cause I gots me the swag ;)**

**Me: ...0.0**

**Butch: Why do people mostly send you crap? I WANT SOME NOTES TOO! D:**

**Brick: I'm better, so I get more ;)**

**Butch: D:**

**FanGirl98578: Collecting loose change is swag :P I never really watched movies when I was young (SpongeBob and Power Puff Girl movies were exceptions) I'll totally keep up the fantasticalabulousnesstical work! ;) *hands penny***

**Spark Firebug: Crazy is what it's becoming. 0.0 *hands penny***

**Boomer: I take that very offensive and mean :(**

**Me: Oh sorry ;P**

**Boomer: Whatever...**

**dickory5: Yes, a mole. My friend Emily has a mole, and I decided to do this :) Wierd though... *hands penny***

**Bellinda the Rabbit: Thanks Belli! You're doing excellent on your story too, and I'm proud of ya for making up that idea about Robin, Mike, and Wal-Mart ;) *hands penny***

**White Chocolate Power: Oh wow, thank you! Hopefully I will. This would be the first of my stories to get one hundred and NOT be a TOD fic! MOLES ^^ *hands penny***

**hi-there156: Brick is just Brick *shrugs* Good idea. My prayers are with your bro after he eats that gum :l *hands penny***

**candygurl100: Be careful Candy! *hands penny slowly***

**Butch: SHUDDUP KATTY! And you're very welcome ;)**

**keek n d: Bullet likes everybody, but he'd totally like you more than most people ^^ Thanks for liking! *hands penny***

**saeko-miku: Brick totally had a swag moment when he did that ;D**

**Brick: Totally! *high fives me***

**saeko-miku: Anyways, thank you very much for liking up until this point :) *hands penny***

**And there are the notes! I own nothing...unfoutanetly :( Now go and read! :D**

_Greens_

"Hurry up slowness." Buttercup said with a scowl. "You're taking forever." '_I'm so glad that tomorrow will be the last day I'll ever see his stupid, dumb, and idiotically ugly face_!' she thought happily. '_FINALLY_!'

"Hey! You're not my parent!" Butch yelled back. "You can't tell me what to do!"

"Just shut up!"

"You shut up!"

They both stopped walking and glared at each other. "I hate you!" They both turned their backs to each other, crossed their arms, and grunted.

"You're an idiot." Buttercup muttered.

"You're plain hopeless." Butch muttered back. His left eye twitched slightly, but he took no notice of this.

"Humph. I don't have time for you. Let's just get going."

"Where're we goin' anyways?"

"The gym." Buttercup replied simply before walking ahead, not even taking a single glance back. Butch's head jerked to the right quickly before he began walking.

...

"Sup Joe?" Buttercup asked as she walked up to the counter.

"Hey B.C." Joe greeted back with a chuckle. "Coming in for your random exercises I see?"

"You know it." Buttercup smirked. "Oh... I gots me a 'friend'. Think you can hook him up?"

"Sure, whatever." Joe shrugged. He pointed at Butch. "This him?"

"Unfourtanetly..."

"I take that offensive." Butch glared at Buttercup.

"That was what I was hoping for." Buttercup snickered. "Now come on." Buttercup walked ahead. Butch just yawned and followed, twitching again. "This is my own personal gym room, no pay needed."

"Cool..." Butch whispered as he looked at the trendmill and weights.

"It's mine and Bunny's. Bubbles and Blossom are so girly, they don't even come here...not that I'd let 'em."

"So why are you letting _**me **_in?"

"'Cause I can." Buttercup grunted back in reply. "Now go do somethin' and leave me alone."

"..." Butch twitched again and looked around. "I don't know what ta do!"

"Oh come on!" Buttercup grabbed onto the handlebars on the trendmill. "You can always find something to do here! This is like the ultimate place!"

"U-ultimate..." Butch began to shake slightly. "Ultimate, u-ultimate PLACE!" He began to do quick squats.

Buttercup gave him a look. "Are ya alright there...?"

"J-jitters." Butch simply replied as he began to hop around the room. Buttercup shrugged and began to run, ignoring his presence. "P-PICKLES!"

* * *

_Purples_

"Where are we goin'?" Bullet asked excitedly. "Huh, huh? Where, where, WHERE?"

Bunny rolled her eyes. "My old house."

"Oh...IS IT ABANDONED WITH GHOSTIES?"

"No Bullet. My step family lives there."

"So you gots two families?" Bullet asked curiously. Bunny nodded with a slight smile.

"There's Ma, Pa, and my step sister Melody, though I usually call her Melo." Bunny's smile grew as she walked up to the door. "You wanna ring the doorbell?"

"Boy, do I!" Bullet exclaimed happily in reply.

"Now don't ring it too-" Bunny started but was interupted by loud laughter and the sound of the doorbell going off five times. "-many times..." Bunny finished and sighed, knowing she was too late anyways.

The door opened and there stood Melody. "Bunny!" she exclaimed with a giggle. She gave her step sister a hug. "How's it been Honeybun?"

"Just dandy." Bunny replied as she pulled away from the hug. "This is Bullet." Bunny pointed at the brunette, who was standing there with a huge smile.

"Um..." Bullet started. '_Tomatoes...WHAT DID SHE SAY TO SAY?_' Bullet blinked once. "OH! Nice to meet you Melody."

Melody giggled and let them in. "Oh, what a gentleman indeed."

"Got any tomatoes?" Bullet tilted his head with a questioning look.

"Um...yea in the fridge." Melody shrugged. "You can get one if you want it."

"YAY REDNESS!" Bullet exclaimed, speeding to the kitchen.

"He's so energized." Bunny muttered. "So Melody, where's Ma and Pa?"

"Honeymoon." Melody simply replied. "I'm so responsible, they let me stay home alone!" Melody's hands brushed the side of her white skirt.

"Lucky freshman..." Bunny muttered. Melody giggled.

"So is Bullet your **boyfriend**?" Melody winked at Bunny, who just sighed deeply for a long time.

"No Melo." Bunny said in a monotone. "He's a f-"

"That's what _**everyone **_says. Are you hiding something from me? Your bigger step sis? I feel like you don't like me."

"Melody...you're acting like a child. Now he's not-"

Melody squealed. "I'll have to tell Ma and Pa! Oh~! And the pictures~! Where's my camera?"

Bunny stared at the brunette blankly. '_Why does she jump to conclusions like that_?' "Melody, don't do that."

"And why not~!" Melody whined. "It's just so cute to see you have a boyfriend!" The teen paused for a moment. "...I never had a boyfriend. I'm quite jealous." Melody pouted. "And nobody still ever pays me in Trident gum..."

Bunny stared at her blankly before shaking her head. "Melody, he's not my-"

"HI~!" Bullet sang. He had a napkin and on it were about ten slices of tomatoes. He grinned. "Red equals Brick."

"Who's Brick?" Melody asked.

"My big brother!" Bullet took a nibble of one of the tomato slices. "He can be mean, but he's still nice, like the taste of tomatoes!"

Melody giggled. "He is too adorable."

Bunny just rolled her eyes and shook her head. '_Why...'_

* * *

_Reds_

"I remeber this place..." Brick muttered as he entered the Utonium household, Blossom right behind him. "So familiar..."

"Yea." Blossom said. "You broke a hole in our roof once!"

"Oh yea... sorry 'bout that... So what're we doin' here?"

Blossom smiled. "Since this is like our last day by ourselves, as in just like the two of us, I decided to let you come to my house."

"Why...?"

Blossom walked towards a shelf and pulled out a bunch of video games. "This is why. I know you like video games. Probably not more than Buttercup, but you still like them nonetheless. So, I'm letting you play."

"Swag... Thanks babe." Brick smirked.

Blossom groaned. "My name is not 'babe', Brick."

"Alright Pinky." Brick's smirk grew while Blossom groaned louder.

"You wanna play that game? Fine...Brickhead." Blossom giggled at Brick's blank expression.

"No, you can't give me a nickname! That's _**my **_job!"

"Well I just signed up and got promoted on the first day." Blossom laughed at Brick's red face. "Now anyways, we have a lot of games here."

"Mario games?" Brick asked hopefully. He smiled slightly once he saw Blossom nod her head. Brick loved Mario games. The love began when he stole-ahem, BORROWED Mario Galaxy. He got the system from a store. The wierd part was that it was somehow free. Nobody knows how though. Nobody knows...

"'New Super Mario Brothers.'" Blossom said simply, pulling out the clean and shiny disk. "We completed it, and have a whole bunch of worlds to complete at World 9. You wanna play?" Brick nodded eagerly. Blossom put the disk in. "Here, have the red Wii. I'll take the pink one." Blossom handed the leader of the Ruffs the remote and clicked the picture of the game.

...

"How come we can't beat it?" Brick hollered in annoyance. "We're still at stupid gate one! Come on already!"

"I don't know." Blossom sighed. "I thought this'd be easier. I guess I can't jump to conclusions. You wanna try again?"

"Yes! We're gonna beat it. I don't know when, but we will!" Blossom rolled her eyes and pressed 2, starting the game over again. "Yea...swag..." Brick muttered as he made Luigi jump up.

"I keep falling because of the rolling...platform things..." Blossom said, not knowing what they were. She pressed the A button to get in her bubble and shook it. Mario came out of the bubble, and she began to play again.

"You could've said rotating squares." Brick shrugged.

"Oh yea..." Blossom nodded. "I could've, couldn't I?"

"Yea, you could've. You're just not smarter than me." Brick smirked at Blossom's face.

"I got proper education! Tell me, if you're so smart, how to spell 'dumb'."

"D-u-m, duh." Brick rolled his eyes while Blossom giggled. "You thought I didn't know, did ya Pinky?"

"No, it's d-u-m-b, Brickhead." Blossom giggled again, but for a shorter period of time. "The 'b' in it is silent, like the 'e' in 'gone'."

"What're you talking 'bout?" Brick paused the game. "There's no 'e' in 'gone'. It's spelled g-o-n."

"You wanna see? I got a dictionary upstairs."

"Yep, I want this so called proof babe." Blossom rolled her eyes and went upstairs to her room.

...

"I can't believe it..." Brick whispered. "I'm the dumb one..."

"You're not dumb." Blossom said. "You just can't spell is all. You can do math though."

"Yea...that means I'm smarter than you math wise! I WIN!" Blossom rolled her eyes, not wanting to start another mini 'bet'. She waited until Brick unpaused the game so they could continue.

* * *

_Blues_

_"Tsuke ma tsuke ma tsuke ma tsukeru~" _Bubbles sang skillfully in Japanese. "_Kawaii no tsukema tsukeru~~_"

Boomer understood the translation of those words very well. ''_Wouldn't it be nice, nice nice; My mood is looking up'... Why is this song about fake eyelashes_?' "Bubbles, why are you singing about eyelashes?"

"Huh?" Bubbles paused her music. "Oh sorry. I think the song's cute~!"

"You think everything's cute..." Boomer muttered.

"Of course~!" Bubbles sang. "The trees are cute, the sidewalk is cute, even you're cute Boomer!"

"D-don't say that." Boomer stuttered quietly, his cheeks a little bit pink. Bubbles just shrugged and skipped along the forest pathway. "Where are we going?"

"We never properly went s'ploring. So...here we are again!"

"Great." Boomer said in a bored tone.

"Boomer~! And Bubbles~! They are on an adventure~!" Bubbles beamed and skipped some more.

Boomer groaned. '_The singing again...whoopie..._' "Boomer~. Does not like~. This stupid adventure~."

Bubbles gasped. "Boomer~! You are~! Very, very mean~!"

"Bubbles~! You are~. Acting so...UGH, WHY AM I EVEN DOING THIS?"

"'Cause it's fun, like s'ploring!" Bubbles giggled. "If you didn't want to sing, you could've just said so. I would've never began in the first place. You just had to say something silly!" Bubbles giggled again before skipping along.

Boomer paused for a second, letting his right eye twitch. '_I...could've done THAT_? _THE HECK_?' He continued walking, a scowl planted on his face.

Bubbles bent down and picked up a flower. "A rose? What's this doing in a forest? Oh well~!" Bubbles carefully plucked off the thorns and slipped the flower behind her ear. "Oh, it's so pretty. What do you think Boomer?"

"I think it's stupid." Boomer muttered.

"That's not very nice!"

"Fine. It's pretty." Boomer rolled his eyes at the blonde's attitude.

"Yay~! Thank you Boomer~!"

"Whatever..." The two kept walking slowly, watching nature do its work.

* * *

"Today's status?" Blossom asked, her notebook in her hand.

"Pretty good." everybody said in unison. Blossom nodded and recorded the compliment in her notebook. She closed it and placed it in her shorts pocket.

"As you all know, tomorrow is our last day together." Blossom informed. "We will, of course, spend taht day together as a group for the last time. We'll just play here at the park, since it's where we first met and where we'll last meet. Seems ok, right?" Everybody nodded. "Ok, good. When the sun begins to set, the boys will make their final decision, and we'll just accept it, no matter what it is."

"That's right Pinky." Brick smirked.

"Shush Brickhead." Butch snickered at the name. Brick punched him and shortly glared at his counterpart. Blossom rolled her eyes. "Ok guys. See you tomorrow." The guys waved and flew off.

* * *

"Dun, dun, dun..." Brick was singing the Mario theme song quietly as he opened the door to the cabin.

Butch had calmed down, though he was still randomly twitching. "Finally home." he muttered, lying on the cold floor and falling asleep instantly.

Bullet and Boomer automatically went to Wind. "Hey boy." Bullet greeted happily. He had snagged some more tomatoes as he left Melody's house, and he was going to enjoy them before he went to sleep. Bullet stroked the dog's fur softly. "I love you boy."

"Don't say I love you." Brick said, falling down on his bed. "It's stupid and girly."

"Oh, alright then." Bullet said innocently before hugging Wind and lying on the ground with his tomatoes. He took one bit of the half eaten one and closed his eyes, already satisfied enough to actually fall asleep for the night.

Boomer looked at the ceiling dully. '_One line...two lines...three li-GAH, I'M BORED! I'm goin' to dreamland to dream 'bout some blueberry smoothies. Yum..._' He smiled slightly before closing his eyes.

* * *

"Well I'm beat." Buttercup yawned.

"I agree." Bunny said, yawning as well. "Bullet plus Melody is not a great mix whatsoever."

Bubbles yawned and giggled. "I'm tired as well..."

Blossom also yawned. "I wonder if yawning is contagious..." she muttered as she took out her bow. After the girls got changed into their night clothing, they all lied down on the beds.

"G'night." Buttercup muttered.

"See you in the morning..." Bunny said softly.

"Goodnight~!" Bubbles sang quietly with a giggle.

"Have a good rest girls." Blossom whispered. They all went to sleep.

**Me: And finished. This story will end at like chapter ten... :(**

**Bubbles: A-aw :( It was a lovely story too... :(**

**Blossom: Bubbles that was very polite. I am very proud of you :)**

**Bubbles: ^U^**

**Bunny and Buttercup: ... :/**

**Blossom: *sighs* I'm proud of all of you girls! ;D**

**Bunny and Buttercup: Yea, that's what we thought ;)**

**Me: Anyways, Bunny?**

**Bunny: Review to get an adorable, tini wittle cutie bunny! *U* It'll be whatever color you like, so...yea :)**

**Ruffs: You're such a girl :/**

**Bunny: And you're idiots! ;D**

**Ruffs: D: **


	9. The Last Day with a Bit of HIM

**A/N To those of you who read my TOD fic, I'm still writing it, but I wanna just get this done first ;) Ok, so replies and bunnies...**

**AlexaRainForest: Lol moment, right? Aha, well I updated! ^^ Thanks for likin' *hands bunny of choice***

**ilovebrick PPGRRBLOVER: Bunny will like never ever change her view on the Ruffs :l I sure will continue ;) *hands bunny of choice***

**Butch: Brick ain't hot :/**

**Brick: What was that smidget? ;l**

**Butch: Um... Your hat is cool? nVn**

**Brick: Humph...**

**keek n d: Awesome xD Thanks a bunch! Brickhead is funny ;P *hands bunny of choice***

**candygurl100: No problem! Here's your bunny :) *hands lime green bunny***

**SevenSecretsGuardian: Good luck on yur collenction. I'm glad this made your day, and I hope your BFF is alright :) Yea, the story's gotta end sooner or later, and in this case, it's sooner :( BUT, there'll be a sequeal ^^ *hands bunny of choice***

**bubblynikki0914: Yea, it has ta :( But it'll at least have a sequeal :D You can have BOTH colors ^^ *hands purple and white bunny***

**hi-there156: It's great to know that your brother actually lived. Yea Butch, we're watchin' ya punk :l *hands bunny of choice***

**Butch: ...0.0 I can't control my twitching problem; it's a habbit :l**

**BlueReeNinja: Me neither :( This story was awesoliant :'( (That's the combonation of awesome and brilliant ^^) BUT, I will surely be back. I'm always back... Thanks for a likin'! *hands blue AND white bunny ^^***

**Brick: I sure as heck do got the swag brah ;D**

**Butch: ...OH COME ON! ;O Where's my swaggin' reviews? WHAT ABOUT ME? :l**

**Boomer: Nobody send me anything...**

**Butch: 'Cause you aren't important ;(**

**Boomer: :O**

**Shadowwolfxx0: Thanks a bunch ^^ Oh and sure! *hands purple bunny* Bullet likes everybody ;P**

**Bullet: YEA! ...Except maybe Butch ;P**

**Butch: HEY!**

**ILuvCreamPuffs: Oh dear...that'd be bad, wouldn't it D: Aha, cliffhangers are the best. People just keep wonderin' and wonderin'... Thanks for liking! :) *hands bunny of choice***

**And there's the replies! Ok, so I own nothing. READ ON ;)**

"I feel so happy~!" Buttercup sang. "Happy, happy, happy~!"

"You're out of character." Bunny stated, using her powers to make her purple brush straighten out her shoulder-length brown hair.

"What do you mean?" Buttercup flashed a smile.

"Oh my goodness... who did you hurt this time?" Blossom raised an eyebrow.

"Nobody!" Buttercup exclaimed. "Honest! I'm just in a good mood."

"I'm in a good mood as well." Bubbles giggled.

"You're always in a good mood Bubbles." Blossom and Bunny said in unison, rolling their eyes. Bubbles giggled some more.

"Of course sillies! How would I cheer other people up if I were all mean an' grumpy?" Bubbles tied her hair up in its two pigtails. "I look _kawaii_~!"

"...The freak does that mean?" Buttercup asked flatly, dropping her smile.

"Kawaii, the Japanese way of saying 'cute'." Bubbles smiled.

"How come you couldn't say cute then?"

"'Cause that's boring!" Bubbles giggled while the others rolled their eyes.

* * *

"FINA-FREAKING-LY!" Butch exclaimed happily, waking everybody else up in the cabin. Brick narrowed his red eyes at his brother. Butch grinned sheepishly. "Aha, sorry..."

"It's tomato." Bullet grinned, wiping Wind's dog slobber off of his face. "Totally tomato."

"Um..." Boomer said slowly. "I'm confused. Is that good or bad...?"

"It's simply tomato Boomer. I don't see why you can't understand it."

"..." Boomer sighed deeply, getting up from the floor.

"So wanna explain why you woke me up from my hot sleep?" Brick asked Butch with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea-wait wha...?" Butch stared blankly at the leader. "'Hot sleep'?"

"Yea, hot sleep. Girls take beauty sleeps, _**I**_take hot sleeps." Brick smirked.

'_The day you're hot is the day somebody finds out how many licks it takes to get to the center roll center of a Tootsie Pop.' _Butch deeply wanted to say. But instead, he said, "Oh ok." He yawned slightly. "Anyways, IT'S THE LAST DAY!" Butch grinned.

Brick looked at him for a few moments. He then went outside. When he came back, her had a giant piece of wood in his hands. He wacked the piece of wood straight on Butch's head, surprisingly _**not**_breaking his skull. "If you _**ever**_wake me up from my hot sleep again, I will personally take you to the sharks. _**Got**_** it**?" Butch rubbed his head in pain, gulped loudly, and nodded. "Great. Then we'll be getting along for the rest of our years."

* * *

"Your head seems bigger than usual." Buttercup said rather bluntly to Butch.

"Oh well _**that's**_nice." Butch rolled his eyes.

"Since when did _**you **_of all people care about people being nice?" Buttercup asked.

"Stop it you guys." Blossom scolded.

"Yea." Bubbles agreed. "We're supposed to be friends, not enemies...wel at least for now. So can you please stop..._please_?"

The both sighed and looked away from each other. "Fine." they both huffed out.

"Great." Blossom slightly smiled. "So I guess this is it you guys. Our last day." Butch opened his mouth to say something, but Brick punched him on his right arm. Blossom continued. "So...have fun today and...I hope you guys make the right decision." Everybody just stared at each other for a bit.

"TOMATO!" Bullet exclaimed loudly, running away. Everybody elso soon followed suit.

* * *

"You're going to hurt yourself."

"Nuh uh."

"Yes you are."

"Stop worrying babe. I'm not gonna-WOAH!" Brick fell of the balance bar with a loud thud. He rubbed the back of his head. "Ugh...so _**this **_is how Butch feels when I throw stuff at him..."

"I told you Brickhead." Blossom slightly smirked. She offered to help him up, but he did so by himself. "You never listen to me, do you?"

"Yuh huh! Your advice is just stupid!"

"No it is not!"

Brick smirked. "Seems like Pinky's gettin' mad." he commented walking away.

"Ugh...he makes me so angry sometimes..." Blossom walked in the opposite direction towards Bunny, who was sitting peacefully on the park bench. "You ok Bunny?"

Bunny looked up. "Oh yea. Just relaxing, ya know?" Blossom nodded before walking away towards Bubbles.

"I'm goin' higher~! And even higher~!" Bubbles voice rose as she swung higher on the swing. She looked down at her older sister. "Why hello Blossom~! You havin' fun~?"

Blossom smiled. "Of course Bubbles. I'm just checking up on you." Bubbles nodded before she resumed to sing and swing.

"I'm-a-swingin'~! And-a-singin'~! Swingin' and a singin'~! Horray~~!" Blossom's smile grew as she walked away began to walk away. "Bye Blossom~!"

"Stop...singing..." Boomer breathed out.

"Ok!" Bubbles giggled.

"And giggling."

"Alright, but-"

"And talking."

"..." Bubbles frowned. "You are not very nice Boomer."

"You are not very mean Bubbles." he said back, yawning.

"Of course not! I hate breaking people's feelings..." Boomer rolled his eyes. She was so innocent.

* * *

"Give me it back!"

"No, you're not my mom!"

"Not that you even _**have**_one!"

"You don't either! At least I have two parents!"

"Shuddup!"

"You shuddup!"

"Guys, guys." Blossom said, walking over to them calmly.

Buttercup and Butch stopped glaring at each other and glared at Blossom. "**What**?" the both growled.

Blossom slightly gulped. "You guys are supposed to be enjoying yourself, not arguing. Now if you're going to argue, walk away from each other."

"But he took away the ball _**I**_was playin' with!" Buttercup scowled.

"Well it's not my fault you're a stupid thrower." Butch smirked.

"Why I outta-"

"Buttercup." Blossom frowned. "There's no need for violence. Now you both want this ball, right?"

"Yes!" Buttercup and BUtch yelled loudly in reply.

"Then why don't you guys **share**?" Blossom raised an eyebrow.

"Share? What's that?" Butch frowned.

"It's when you **both **can play with the ball." Blossom explained. "Like, you two could kick the ball. Or catch it, who knows? The possibilities are quite endless." Blossom smiled.

They both sighed. "Fine, we'll share." they said in unison.

"Bet you can't throw harder than I can." Buttercup smirked.

"Oh, it is _**on**_Butters." Butch chuckled lowly.

Blossom smiled and walked away. "Now where's-"

"WHEE!" Blossom heard a familiar voice yell. She giggles once she sees Bullet sliding down the slide backwards. He landed on the ground. "I wanna go again! And again! TOMATO~!" He climbed up the stairs.

Blossom shook her head. "He never ceases to amuse people...ever..."

"Of course." she heard a voice say behind her. "He's Bullet, what do ya expect?"

Blossom turned around to face Brick. "YOu know, at first glance, I thought he was pretty insane."

"Wait...So you're saying he's _**not**_insane?" Brick was shocked. "Anybody who says Bullet isn't insane is insane themselves."

"I am not insane!" Blossom exclaimed.

"Sure..." Brick rolled his eyes. Blossom narrowed her eyes at him.

"Then I guess we're both insane." Blossom smiled deviously.

"What...?" Brick was so confused, he didn't notice Blossom fly to him quickly and take his hat. "HEY! Give. It. Back!" He glared at her. She only took off her bow and put on the hat.

"I personally think I look better in this." Blossom smiled brightly, handing him the bow. "But when you put on my bow...eh...not so pretty-looking..."

"You know, I am feeling veryu offended."

"Like Buttercup would say: 'That's the point'." Blossom shrugged, twisting the cap backwards. She popped a piece on pink gum in her mouth and stuffed her hands in her jean pockets.

"You look like...an orange-haired Buttercup." Brick said as Blossom blew a bubble. She just nodded as the gum popped. "...Can I get my hat back...please." Brick had a hard time saying that sentence. It was **girly** and **polite**.

"Thank for asking so nicely." Blossom said, taking off his hat and grabbing her bow from his hands. She placed the hat back on his head. "Now was that so hard."

"Yes." Brick said flatly.

"Well get used to it Brickhead." Blossom smirked slightly, Brick's face getting red with anger. "Aw~! Who's the angered 'babe' now?"

"Shuddup..." Brick mutterd, crossing his arms and looking away from her.

* * *

"Please Bun-Bun?"

"No." Bunny sighed, the soft breeze on her skin.

"But come on~! This is possibly the last time we'll see each other...ever! Plus, we only have like-" He glanced at Bunny's hello Kitty watch. "-two minutes!**? **See Bun-Bun, we have to play!"

"No we do not Bullet."

"But... I'm lonely..." Bullet sniffled and sang softly. "I am so lonely~ I am so lonely~ I have nobody~ On my own~"

'_How the heck does he know this song...?_' Bunny thought quietly. "...Fine." Bunny muttered.

"Yay!" Bullet cheered, taking her wrist and dragging her towards the see saw. "Now come on and go!" Bullet exclaimed happily as he sat down, Bunny following. Bunny prepared herself to bounce up, but was cut off by Butch and Buttercup.

"Wait!" they both exclaimed. They both ran up to the two brunettes and took a seat behind their younger sibling.

"Me too! Me too!" Bubbles skipped over there quickly and stood on top of the see saw, her arms out so she can have more balance. "Alright~! Go!"

Bunny nodded and pushed her legs up, the wind in her hair. "Whoo!" she and BUttercup cheered as they went up.

"Yea!" Bullet and Butch replied as they rose up and the two Puffs went down.

Bubbles giggled as she tilted from side to side. "This is so much fun~! I'm the Queen of the World-AAAH!" The blonde lost her balance and slipped off. She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for her back to hit the ground. After a few seconds, she opened one eye. She saw herself in Boomer's arms. "Oh Boomer!" she exclaimed in surprise. She wiggled out of his grip. "Thank you vey much!" She smiled at him.

"Whatever..." Boomer chuckled slightly and rolled his eyes. "You could've flew."

"I forgot..."

"..." Boomer slapped his forehead, shaking his head.

"Guys." Blossom's voice said. Everybody turned to her. The leader of the Puffs took a deep breath in. "It's time."

* * *

"What do you think they'll say?" Bubbles asked innocently. Bunny shrugged, unsure of the boys' thoughts.

"They bettah say yes, or else I'll beat 'em up to next Monday." Buttercup scowled.

"Buttercup..." Blossom said in a low tone. "Whatever they choose is whatever they choose." Blossom sighed deeply. "We just have to accept our fate." The four girls stood there silently after that, unsure on what to say.

"We gots us an answer!" Butch exclaimed suddenly, snapping the four girls out of their thoughts and back into reality. The two groups walked up to each other.

"So?" Blossom asked. She kept a calm look, but inside she was anxious. '_What will they say...?_'

"Our answer is-" Brick was cut off by the sky turning into a mist black and red. The eight super powered preteens looked up.

"What in the world?" Bunny asked quietly. Bullet tip toed his way behind Bunny. Bunny just glanced at him shortly before looking up again.

"W-why is the sky l-like that?" Bubbles began to shake at the sight of the swirling sky.

"I don't know." Buttercup and Butch shrugged, still looking up.

Brick and Blossom studied the sky. "It's HIM..." they both muttered at the same time, not taking their eyes off of the sky.

**Me: Aha, cliffy again! ^^**

**Buttercup: Aw man! I was actually gettin' into it!**

**Bunny: We're not gonna die...right Katty?**

**Me: Like I said last story, I don't know. Most likely ^^**

**Everyone else: 0.0**

**Bubbles: *begins to sob silently***

**Boomer: *clears throat* Well uh, review to get a uh...jelly bean? Yea, that :)**


	10. And The Answer Is

**A/N Hey, and welcome to (sadly) the last chapter to 'A 'Ruff Deal'. Aw... :( So, I guess jelly beans and replies now...**

**ilovebrick PPGRRBLOVER: Yes it is true that there'll be a sequel :) Thank ya for likin' the story! :D *hands jelly bean***

**Butch: You know what, I'll take the compliment :)**

**Boomer: THANK YOU! ^^**

**Brick: SHUDDUP! You're too loud (**

**Boomer: :l**

**PPGXRRB 4EVA: I updated as quickly as I could ^^ Thanks for liking! *hands jelly bean***

**SevenSecretsGuardian: Yay! You're very welcome ^^ Oh yea, giant strawberry :D Let me write that down... *hands jelly bean***

**Everybody else: 0.0 AHHH!**

**BlueNeeNinja: That's great that you love it ^^ Thanks for liking the story! *hands jelly bean***

**Boomer: Thanks person :)**

**Butch: Thanks, but does ANYBODY out there like me better than Brick? :/**

**Me: Probably not. I like Boomer more ^^**

**Boomer: YAY! :D**

**Butch: The fudge! :/**

**Me: Also, people _adore I_ Bullet.**

**Bullet: Tomatoes! ^^**

**Butch: ... :/ Fudge cakes...**

**hi-there156: Who knows what HIM will do? Oh wait, ME :D Aha, I'm a tease... But don't worry; you'll find out now ^^ I have no idea why you're saying that; they're just preteens. They weren't able to marry each other yet! D:**

**Everyone else: WHAT? :O**

**Me: Nothing :D**

**hi-there156: Thanks for callin' this awesomeness ^^ *hands jelly bean***

**Boomer: Yes, a jelly bean. They're yummy... :)**

**Butch: But...but...it's a pro-AH FUDGE IT :l**

**bubblynikki0914: You're welcome, and I'm glad that you're excited ^^ *hands jelly bean***

**keek n d: AHAHA! I totally died of laughter :'D *hands jelly bean***

**Bubbles: I like Boomer, but not in a relationship way. Sorry to break your heart... ^^**

**Boomer: (facepalms) Ugh...**

**Brick: You know, I know what chicks go through in months, so that is a messed up comment :l**

**Bullet: I'm CONFUSED D:**

**Brick: Stay that way then.**

**Bullet: OK! :D**

**ILuvCreamPuffs: Yesh, a cliffy ^^ Well, here's that chapter :) *hands jelly bean***

**White Chocolate Power: Thank you; your story is awesome too ^^ It's awesome that I'm making it :D *hands jelly bean***

**Bellinda the Rabbit: WHOO 91! :D I'll totally do that Belli ;) *hands jelly bean***

**Radio Lover: Em...no bad language :/ HIM totally sucks though :( Well, I ain't leave ya hangin' brah ;D *hands jelly bean***

**That is it. Me own nothing, and I mean nothing. Me only own awesomely terrific story plot, so...WHY ARE YOU READING THIS? :0 READ! :D**

**NOTE: **

Normal = Calm HIM

**Bold = Scary HIM**

"H-HIM?" Bubbles stuttered. "Oh no..."

"Great, just great." Buttercup complained. "I wanted at least one simple goodbye, but that'll never happen, will it?" She scowled.

"I'm afraid not sweet little Buttercup." HIM's voice rang through the preteens ears. Citizens already began to panic and flee to the next city. HIM came fluttering down.

"Wadda want?" Butch asked in annoyance.

"**Don't talk to your father that way**." HIM said evilly. Butch gulped and nodded. "Good. Now boys... **Why in the world are you hanging out with these pesky Powerpuffs**?"

"We made a bet with 'em." Brick growled. "Now stay out of our way."

"Oh Brick..." HIM flew gracefully to him and pinched his cheek...hard. "You've grown up so fast...**a bit too fast**."

"OW! Get offa me you maniac!" Brick struggled to get the devil's claw off of him. HIM just placed the leader of the Rowdyruffs in his (or her, who knows) claw.

"Yea, get offa our brother!" Boomer shouted bravely.

"Yea, or we'll kick you all the way to Pluto!" Butch added. Bullet just nodded simply.

"Boys, boys..." HIM quickly flew to them and grabbed them with a tight grip. "**You will listen to me**."

"But I don't wanna!" Bullet exclaimed, trying to wiggle out.

"Hey!" Bubbles shouted quite loudly. "Get off of them!"

"Yea!" Bunny agreed, glaring. "They didn't do anything to you."

"**Stay out of my way**." HIM growled, stretching his claw out.

'_What is he doing_?' Blossom thought. HIM narrowed his eyes a bit and before the girls knew it, they were trapped behind a metal cage.

"Easy peasy." Buttercup rolled her eyes. She aimed her fist for the cage.

"No Buttercup!" Bunny shouted. "It'll be my tenth birthday all over again!"

"But that was a **wall**. This is a **cage**."

"So! This is HIM we're talking about, evil master mind of a gender we don't know!"

"**Shut up brat**!" HIM exclaimed, tightening his grip. Bunny frowned, but listen. "Good. Now boys, I'm only insuring that you'll make the right decision... **by trapping the Powerpuffs in that cage for eternity**."

"We're old enough to make our own decisions!" Brick shouted.

"Well actually-" Blossom started.

"Not...the time Pinky..." Brick strugled to say.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my boys **away from you brats**." HIM flew off.

"Man, it's like _**we're **_the women who's in danger." Butch muttered as they disappeared into the clouds.

"Now what?" Buttercup asked.

"I... don't know..." Blossom said slowly. "We can't dig, fly, or break the cage..."

"There's always a way out though, right?" Bunny asked.

"Not when you're with HIM." Bubbles said. "He's (**A/N or she's**) a...a..."

"Mastermind?" Blossom suggested.

"Yea, that." Bubbles nodded.

"Masterminds don't put a key hole on a cage." Buttercup muttered, pointing at the key hole.

"Yea, but we do't have the key." Bunny said.

"But..." Blossom took out one of her hair clips. "We do have this. Problem is, nobody knows how to pick locks."

"Psh..." Buttercup snatched the clip from Blossom's hands, stretched her arm in between two of the bars, stuck the clip in the hole (**A/N Sorry, but that sounded so wrong... 0.0**), and twisted it (**A/N OH COME ON! D:**) In a few seconds, the cage door opened. "That wasn't so hard."

"But...but how did you..." Blossom started. She sighed. "Forget it, tell me later. Let's go girls." The four flew up to the sky.

* * *

"This blows..." Brick muttered. "What type on maniac ties their so called 'kids' on a metal pole by indestructable rope?"

"I do~!" HIM sang back. "That way, you won't make the wrong decision."

"You didn't even know what the decision was!"

"...**Don't get smart with me kid**." Brick rolled his eyes.

Bullet looked around. '_Oh tomato times three! This is badness... Hmm, a T.V...' _Bullet looked at the T.V. for a few moments before picking it up with his mind and throwing it at HIM's head. "HAHA!" The four boys laughed as HIM growled.

"**You'll pay for that**!"

"But we have no money..." Boomer said slowly.

"**STOP GETTING**-"

"Not so fast HIM!" four fimiliar voices said in unison.

"...It's better with Mojo Jojo..." Bubbles said with a slight giggle.

"Oh, so you got out of the cage, huh?" HIM asked calmly. "No worries. **I'll kill you right on the sp**-" HIM was interrupted by his toaster getting hit on his head. "**BULLET**!" HIM glared at the brunette. Bullet snickered in reply.

"You should really pay attention." Butch smirked.

"Whatever do you mean by that Butch?" HIM smiled innocently.

"Your stupid duck is gonna get it, that's what." Bunny said cheerfully, using her powers to rip the duck slowly.

"**You let go of Mr. Quackers**." HIM growled at her. He sped to her.

"Ah, ah, ah." Bunny waved her finger side to side. HIM stopped traveling to her and glared at her. "Attack me and Mr. Quackers gets it slowly _**and **_painfully." Bunny glared at him as she ripped the duck more.

"F-fine. What do you want."

"Let the boys go, and leave us alone." Blossom said simply.

"But...but..."

"Oh, resistence?" Buttercup grinned evilly. "Bunny, if you may?"

"Gladly." Bunny ripped the duck just a tad bit more.

"FINE! JUST LET MR. QUACKERS GO!"

"Great that we can come to an agreement!" Bubbles squeaked as Bunny let the duck drop slowly to the ground.

HIM untied the boys and growled. "I can't believe they got to me, **those brats**."

"What was that?" Bunny asked, making Mr. Quackers levitate.

"Nothing, nothing!"

"Yea, it'd better been..." Bunny smirked and let the duck drop again before flying off, the rest following.

"That was short, but fum." Bullet smiled and stuck his tongue out.

"Why are you sticking your tongue out?" Boomer asked.

"I'm tasting the air, duh."

"But you can't taste air..." Bubbles said slowly. "It's tasteless silly~!"

"You gotta imagine." Bullet said, smiling. "Like, I can imagine the air is tomatoes!"

"Figures..." Brick rolled his eyes as he landed on the sidewalk.

"I can't believe HIM cried over a _**rubber**** duckie**_." Buttercup rolled her eyes, but snickered nonetheless with Butch.

"I think it's kind of adorable..." Bubbles said slowly. Everybody else stared at her blankly. "What? Don't judge me!"

"Alright then." Blossom giggled. "So anyways, the bet."

"Oh yea, almost forgot..." Brick said. "Our decision, if you may choose it, is a whatever."

"Wait, is that yes or no?" Bunny asked.

"Think about it..." Buttercup started. "When I have to wash dishes, my answer is always 'whatever', then I do so. So, whatever is an equivilant word to yes." She paused. "Ew, I sounded like a **geek**."

"Oh goodie!" Bubbles cheered. "Now our goodness was put to bad people so they can _**change **_to good people to insure that Townsville stays safe...well at least from the 'Ruffs and stuff, but we still have to-"

"UGH!" Boomer interrupted, slapping his forehead.

"Bubbles, calm down." Blossom said. "Your scaring us."

"Oh. Sorries~!"

"But anyways, yea we're good now, I guess." Brick said. "So...now we don't bother you as often."

"Hopefully we don't see ya again either." Butch muttered. Buttercup glared at him and threw Blossom's clip towards his eye. "OW! Ok, sorry, sheesh..."

"So, now what'll you do?" Bunny asked curiously. Brick opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by Bullet.

"Adoption house with me and Boomer's puppy eyes." Bullet smiled.

"We'll get adopted for sure." Butch laughe evilly. Mysteriously, thunder and lightening grew behind him as he laughed. Everybody else grew wide eyes and stepped back. Suddenly, everything went back to normal and Butch just stood there with a smirk. Hi sleft eye twitched.

"Ok..." Blossom said slowly.

"I wish you the best of luck doing that!" Bubbles piped up happily. "Hopefully it works and you get a nice and loving family~!"

Brick slightly smiled. "Yea, hopefully." he chuckled. "Well guys, let us bounce." The four boys began to fly away.

"Goodbye!" Blossom called out.

"Good luck~!" Bubbles sang.

"Good ridence!" Buttercup smirked.

"And eat pleanty of carrots!" Bunny laughed.

"...**Carrots**?" Buttercup asked.

"Yea, they're good gurl!" Bunny puckered her lips and snapped her fingers. The four girls shared a laugh and bega to walk home.

"Hey..." Bubbles said slowly after a few minutes of silence. "Do you...do you guys ever think we'll see the 'Ruffs again?"

Blossom glanced at her shortly. "Maybe Bubbles. Just maybe."

_**The End**_

**Me: It's over now :( WHAA! :'(**

**Bubbles: Oh, I feel terrible :(**

**Boomer: (monotone) Innocence overload.**

**Bubbles: (giggles)**

**Me: Ok, so I'm gonna just calm down. SO! After I am done with my TOD fic, I will work on the sequel for this, k? Sure, it'll take a while, but we'll somehow manage :D So, until next time readers, Katty Taco Kisses is out. PEACE! ;)**


End file.
